Confesiones
by javipozos
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Naruto hubiese tenido una charla más larga con Hinata antes de la pelea contra Neji? Muchos cambios se tendrían en la línea de tiempo.
1. PARTE 1

Parte 1

Desde que Naruto Uzumaki había nacido, su vida fue una tragedia tras otra. Huérfano, con casi toda la aldea odiándolo por el monstruo que tenía adentro. Ahora mismo estaba en un momento decisivo en su vida.

Naruto estaba sumamente nervioso y deprimido por la pelea que se avecinaba después del mes de entrenamiento que tuvo que pasar a lado de Jiraiya. Sabía que fue pura suerte haberlo encontrado para lograr un avance en su camino a ser Hokage pero no fue demasiado y el tiempo se había terminado. La batalla contra Neji se avecinaba y era la primera del día.

Toda la aldea estaría allí y lo que esperaban realmente es que fuese humillado de la peor forma por el prodigio Hyuga que últimamente había sonado por todos lados. La posibilidad que tenía de ganar eran demasiado mínima y no tenía forma de hacer la diferencia con respecto a ello.

—Es inútil—.

El mismo Uzumaki sabía que este esfuerzo sería completamente inútil, de nada serviría ahora entrenar y posiblemente se dirigía a su muerte por la mano de Neji Hyuga. Viendo lo que le sucedió a Hinata y su corazón, no sabía realmente cómo se encontraba ahora.

El sueño de ser Hokage, ser reconocido, una meta tan inalcanzable para un don nadie para él, ¿por qué seguía insistiendo en eso? Sin saber porque, se dirigía a los campos de entrenamiento donde se convirtió en Genin.

Ese era uno de los pocos buenos momentos que recordaba de su vida y aún así no era de ayuda. Podría salir huyendo de esta aldea, ir a un sitio donde nadie lo conociera y alejarse de esas miradas de odio y menosprecio.

No era la primera vez que algo así pasaba por su mente y de hecho estaba demasiado tentado en este mismo momento. Sin embargo, era demasiado cobarde para ello ya que aún seguía con un fuerte lazo a esta aldea a pesar de todo.

Cuando llegó finalmente a donde estaban los troncos de entrenamiento, vio a lo lejos a una peliazul que el conocía muy bien. Al parecer ya estaba curada de su condición y en el fondo le dio bastante alivio.

—¿Hinata, eres tú?—.

La chica escuchó esa voz que tanto conocía y se escondió por vergüenza detrás de los troncos, pero aún así reunió la suficiente valentía para saludarlo.

—Oh, Naruto. Hola—.

—Veo que te sientes mejor—.

—Sí, gracias por preocuparte por mí. No deberías estar en el estadio, ya se te hace tarde—dijo ligeramente preocupada la chica.

—Ah, no te preocupes. Llegaré a tiempo—.

En ese momento, el silencio era bastante pesado en el lugar y el viento soplaba alrededor de ellos bastante fuerte.

—¿Hinata, Neji es tu primo verdad?—.

—Sí—.

—¿Es tan fuerte como dicen?—pidió el Uzumaki una breve confirmación de una respuesta que ya conocía.

—Lo es—.

—Entiendo, entonces no tiene caso ir a pelear—reveló con cierta tristeza el joven.

—¿Eh, qué dijiste?—cuestionó Hinata muy confundida.

—Ya oíste, Hinata. No tiene caso ir a luchar una batalla ya perdida, un monstruo como Neji no puede ser derrotado por alguien como yo. No lo quise creer por terco, por eso Kakashi sensei decidió dejarme a un lado por Sasuke, solo él era merecedor de su valioso tiempo—dijo el rubio empezando a hablar de forma muy pesimista.

Hinata no era tonta y sabía que Naruto estaba sufriendo bastante por algo que no tenía idea desde que ella tenía memoria pero esto era una parte del verdadero dolor que en verdad tenía. Muy pocos en Konoha eran conscientes de que el Naruto que conocían sólo era una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos negativos que ha ido acumulando estos años.

—Naruto, no todo está perdido. Sabes que si te esfuerzas puedes hacer un milagro—trató de apoyar la chica.

—Ya me he esforzado toda la vida y mira lo que he conseguido, ¿por qué esforzarse en ser reconocido si nk siquiera los que me conocen han reconocido lo que yo valgo? ¿O acaso de verdad soy tan insignificante?—pensaba en voz alta el joven demostrando su verdadero yo.

—Naruto, ¿de verdad piensas eso de ti?—preguntó Hinata con mucha tristeza al verlo así.

—No sólo yo, todos me lo han dejado en claro. Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Sasuke, todos piensan lo mismo. Un perdedor sin talento, una existencia que no debió nacer. Lo mejor sería huir, donde nadie me conozca, donde nadie me juzgue por esta maldición. Soy un maldito monstruo, una bomba de tiempo que puede estallar en cualquier momento—.

—¿Un monstruo? Naruto, ¿de que es lo que hablas?—.

—Sí lo supieras, de seguro me odiarías. Todos en esta aldea lo saben, por eso todos quieren verme muerto—.

—Yo nunca te odiaría—.

—¿Tanto quieres saber mi secreto? Igual vas a saberlo algún día. El Zorro de las Nueve Colas que fue derrotado por el Cuarto Hokage, está sellado en mi cuerpo. Por eso mi vida quedó destruida desde que nací—.

Aunque para Hinata fue bastante sorpresivo esta información, su mente unió muchos cabos sueltos y daba a entender el odio de la gente por lo que Naruto representaba pero no justificaba el tener que poner a un niño a un sufrimiento que no se merecía. Tal vez el sacrificio del Cuarto Hokage fue un desperdicio después de todo.

—Naruto, yo no creo que seas un monstruo—le dijo ella tratando de mantener la compostura.

—No lo digas por lástima, no quiero tu compasión—.

—No, tú no eres así. Los monstruos matan por diversión, no les importa nada y solo gozan del sufrimiento. El Naruto que he visto siempre es todo lo contrario, se preocupa más por los demás que por él mismo. Un monstruo no tiene sentimientos, tú estás pasando por dolor y eso te hace humano. No eres un monstruo para nada, solo tienes miedo de ser uno—fue la opinión de Hinata.

—¿No te interesa que tenga un monstruo dentro de mí?—pidió saber sorprendido el joven por esa respuesta.

—Lo único que me importa es el Naruto que yo conozco, el que siempre lucha por sus sueños a pesar de tenerlo todo en contra—.

—Aún así, ya no soporto tener esta carga. ¿Por qué yo? No le deseo a nadie esto, pero es injusto. Sé que todos los adultos lo saben, ¿por eso no me ayudaron cuando más lo necesité? ¿Por eso Kakashi sensei no me ha entrenado, es por qué soy tan peligroso?—.

—¿Tu sensei no te ha entrenado? ¿Qué pasó con él?—preguntó la chica bastante preocupada.

—Todo este mes se fue de Konoha con Sasuke para entrenarlo, solo me dejó con alguien quien me odia. Entrené con un viejo pervertido que me dio buenos trucos pero no quita el hecho de que en realidad no les importo—.

—A mi si me importas Naruto—.

—¿Por qué habría de importarte? ¿Qué he hecho yo para esto?—pidió saber el rubio sin entender la respuesta de la chica.

—Has hecho tanto por mí y no lo sabes, de no ser por ti me habría quitado la vida desde hace mucho tiempo—sonrió la chica demostrando lo rota que estaba y Naruto sintió un dolor en su pecho al ver el rostro de emociones oscuras en ella.

—¿Tan mal te va con tu familia?—.

—No puedo llamarla familia, no a ellos. Se perfectamente como te sientes, tener una responsabilidad que no pediste y ser presionada hasta más allá del límite. Se como se siente estar muy sola, ser dejada un lado por la persona que más debería amarte y tachada por escoria. Tengo varios sueños pero soy muy débil para poder hacerlo yo sola y no tengo quien me ayude, nadie que me escuche, que me comprenda. No tengo un monstruo como tú pero aún así no pedí esto, soy solo una niña que quería la atención que quería amor y se lo negaron. ¿No es demasiado pedir algo de eso? ¿Unas cuantas palabras de apoyo y aliento de la persona que debería quererte?—.

El Uzumaki vio unas lágrimas derramarse de la cara de la Hyuga y pudo entender una cosa: Ella estaba tan rota como él, esos ojos de dolor, ira y autodesprecio por algo que no quiso al nacer, no de la misma forma aunque si era similar en muchas cosas.

—Lo siento, no sabía—susurró el joven empezando a entender que ella también sufría.

—Descuida, tampoco debí exasperarme tanto. Sé que tú estás peor que yo, lo entiendo. Solo quise que sepas que no estás solo—sonrió un poco la chica muy empáticamente.

Aunque era un poco reconfortante saber que alguien lo comprendía un poco en esta cruel aldea y no le guardaba rencor, no era suficiente para él. No había cambiado su idea de irse lejos de todo pero se sentía pésimo tener que dejarla aquí en este lugar que también la había hecho sufrir.

—Huyamos juntos, tu y yo—.

—Espera, ¿qué dijiste? ¿Huir?—.

—Será fácil irnos de acá ahora que la aldea no está vigilada por los Exámenes Chunin. Nadie notará nuestra ausencia por un tiempo, huyamos tan lejos de Konoha como podamos. No quiero dejarte sola, sé que tienes una familia de abolengo pero si te vas conmigo te prometo hacerte feliz. Tal vez no sea suficiente y no te pueda darte lo que una mujer como tú se merezca, trabajaré duro si es necesario, de veras—declaró Naruto con total convicción.

La respuesta de Naruto había dejado estupefacta a Hinata y era una oferta demasiado tentadora para ella. Comenzar una nueva vida juntos, lejos de todo y nadie que los conociera por su pasado y sin sufrir las críticas de las personas que los rodeaban aunque eso estaba muy mal.

—Lo siento Naruto. La oferta es buena pero no puedo—fue la respuesta de la Hyuga.

—¿Por qué quieres quedarte? Si todos te tratan mal, no deberíamos estar aquí—.

—Una de las cosas que siempre soñé es irme de la aldea a tu lado, ese siempre fue un sueño que he querido cumplir desde niña. Lo tengo demasiado detallado, por mi antigua posición como heredera no debería saber labores del hogar aunque eso no me detuvo. Quería irme con esto en mente para poder ser autosustentable, me preparé por si acaso—empezó a hablar Hinata divagando.

—Hinata, escucha…—.

—Tengo una buena educación por el clan Hyuga, no me sería difícil conseguir algún empleo con una dama de abolengo, quizás podría ser una maid y te ayudaría con algún problema en tus modales. Podríamos haber ido al norte, allí el clima es más cálido y se dice que no hay conflictos políticos, un lugar donde la gente es buena y agradable. Tal vez te enamores de mí y formaríamos una vida feliz juntos, no sería una boda costosa, compraríamos una casa con nuestros ahorros, tendríamos tal vez dos hijos muy adorables, un niño y una niña. Tal vez Boruto o Himawari, esos nombres son preciosos. Coquetearías conmigo a cada rato y me avergüenzo de ello pero me gustaría tener esa atención solo para mí. Seríamos la pareja más cálida y amorosa del lugar, quizás una familia modelo para los vecinos. Cuando ellos crezcan y dejen nuestro hogar, yo seguiría a tu lado sin dudar hasta envejecer juntos. Tal vez sea más probable que muera antes que tú, tengo ese presentimiento por un extraño motivo pero no me importaría ya que me habrías dado el amor que me ha hecho falta hasta ahora, estaríamos rodeados de nuestros hijos y nietos y descansar en paz profundamente. Ese era mi sueño, pero no puedo. No puedo porque si me voy contigo dejaría al Naruto que yo quiero—declaró la Hyuga de forma convincente.

—¿Qué?—susurró Naruto por lo que oyó.

—Lo veo en tus ojos, ya has renunciado a todo. Este no es el Naruto que yo admiro, sé que has sufrido demasiado y es mucho pedir de alguien como yo. Tienes que detenerte a reconsiderar las cosas, tal vez pueda ayudarte—.

—No entiendes, ¿verdad? No hay nada que puedas hacer por mí, ya lo he intentado todo y nada es suficiente. Lo intenté, nada me sale bien. Todo lo que hago, cualquier avance que tengo ten, nada sirve y todos se burlan de eso en mi cara. ¡Ahora mismo debería estar en el estadio contra tu primo y no quiero ir! No le veo el caso que todos me vean derrotado de forma fácil por alguien tan superior, no es fácil tomar esta decisión pero ya no quiero seguir con esto, ¡no quiero volver a este lugar!—dijo con mucho dolor el rubio.

En ese momento, Hinata le dio una bofetada a Naruto y este se quedó consternado pero se podía ver a la Hyuga llorando por la ira de ver así a su héroe.

—Yo se perfectamente que rendirse es fácil, lo sé porque yo lo hice hace mucho tiempo pero eso no es tu estilo, Naruto. Tal vez entienda un poco lo que sientes, aunque duele saber que no sé completamente el dolor y sufrimiento que has pasado todo este tiempo, desearía estar siempre para poder mitigarlo un poco. Ya no puedo hacer algo para ello y lo lamento, lo único que puedo decirte que tú no eres la clase de persona que debe rendirse, eres el ejemplo de que cualquier adversidad no basta para doblegar esa fuerza de voluntad y ese corazón de oro, he visto como esos ojos ven cosas que los míos no, sonríes al hablar de sus sueños aunque se rían de ti porque son verdaderos—hablo con firmeza la peliazul.

—Solo son palabras vacías de un hablador sin remedio—.

—No, te equivocas. Esos son tus verdaderos sueños, ningún sueño es ridículo mientras sean nobles—.

—¡¿Crees que no quiero llegar a ser Hokage?! ¡Es un sueño imposible para alguien como yo, un pobre diablo huérfano sin talento! Un genio como Sasuke lo tiene más fácil, yo no tengo lo necesario y nunca lo he tenido. Solo fanfarroneo y hablo para esconder lo patético y débil que soy, no tengo el poder de cambiar el mundo. Soy un idiota, tengo demasiados defectos y no podría ser Hokage a este paso. ¡Siempre será imposible mi objetivo, creía tener el mundo en mis manos y ahora no me queda nada, todo se me escapó de las manos!—empezó a gritar con cólera el rubio.

—Eso no es cierto, Naruto—.

—¡¿Qué es lo que dices?! ¡Tú no me conoces realmente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que me conoces?! ¡No soy ese Naruto que tu has visto! ¡Soy solo un hablador que dice que lo puede todo, es vergonzoso pasar la vida de esta forma! ¡Estoy vacío, no queda nada dentro de mí! ¡Soy un pésimo ninja, no he hecho nada destacable, todos me odian, yo mismo me odio! Por eso Kakashi sensei, el abuelo Hokage, el Sabio Pervertido, ninguno realmente cree en mi. No debí existir, no sirvo para esto. ¿Por qué siquiera debería intentarlo? ¡No va a servir de nada!

Hinata se había quedado callada y se veía que los ojos azules de Naruto eran más felinos y sus marcas eran ligeramente más gruesas, tal vez signo de su maldición. Aún así no tenía miedo y si era su turno de levantar el ánimo de su compañero, no iba a fallar.

—Yo sé que es estar en esa oscuridad, no sé lo deseo a nadie. No importa que tan profundo caigas en ella, tu siempre vas a levantarte. Ese siempre ha sido tu camino ninja, ¿verdad? Sigues luchando por tus sueños y el bienestar de tus amigos aún con la carga más pesada de todas. Eso no es lo único que me gusta de ti; tus ojos azules son tan hermosos y tu cabello es como los rayos de sol, un color tan cálido. Tus marcas son adorables como los de un gato, tu voz es aguda pero llena de vitalidad y animo para todos. Tu sonrisa llena de luz es lo que me salvó de mis propios demonios—le dijo con total sinceridad la ojiperla.

—Para, por favor—susurró Naruto con miedo.

—No podría, oírte decir que te odias y te detestas me hace hablar sobre todo lo que me gusta de ti. Las razones por las que yo te amo y te admiro—.

—¿Por qué querrías a alguien como yo, un perdedor sin talento, una escoria, alguien que no vale la pena! ¿Por qué dices amarme?—pidió saber el joven en lágrimas.

—Porque eres el héroe al que admiro—declaró con toral seguridad la chica y los rayos de sol la iluminaba de acuerdo al significado de su nombre.

—¿Tu héroe?—.

—Recuerdo cuando lo vida comenzó a desmoronarse, mi madre murió cuando tenía casi 7 años, mi padre comenzó a exigirme tanto que olvidé cuando fue la última vez que sonrió. Mi hermana se alejó de mí poco a poco por lo que implica las funciones de una heredera, en la Academia muchos niños se burlaban de mi y no tenía amigos. Solo recibía regaños tras regaños, poco a poco perdí mi confianza y comencé a sentirme sola en este mundo. Por eso soy tan rara y patética, pero un día el héroe en que creo llegó para iluminar ese camino tan oscuro. Lo recuerdo todo perfectamente, era una tarde de invierno. Llegaste para defender a una niña que no conocías y te golpearon sin remedio, rompieron una bufanda roja que aún no he podido entregarte por miedo. Te volví a ver en la Academia y aunque todos te odiaban y menospreciaban, tú no te dejaste vencer. Antes de eso, pensé incluso en el suicidio pero al verte pelear por tus sueños me di cuenta de que me había rendido tan fácil, no luché y solo estaba siendo autocompasiva. Aún tengo miedo, casi caí en la oscuridad y el terror de mi pasado cuando Neji me acorraló con sus palabras hirientes. Tu me volviste a salvar en ese momento, fue ese momento cuando más necesitaba ese apoyo de la persona que más amo y admiro, y ahora es mi turno de hacer lo mismo. Hace mucho tiempo mi corazón ya se había congelado por esa oscuridad, pero tus palabras lo derritió por completo. Aunque perdí de forma terrible, estoy satisfecha de avanzar un poco aunque sea de forma lenta. Es ahora mi turno de ir de la mano juntos en este camino ninja. Incluso cuando nadie te apoye, yo voy a estar para ti por siempre porque yo creeré en ti—.

Las palabras de Hinata estaban clavadas como cuchillas en el corazón de Naruto y dolía su pecho pero poco a poco el peso que cargaba se iba desvaneciendo por la persona menos esperada, la que creía en él como un héroe de verdad. Sin que se diera cuenta, el rubio sintió un abrazo rodeó su cabeza y ahora estaba en el cálido pecho de su compañera. Jamás en su vida había sido abrazado por una mujer, un huérfano como él no tuvo esa dicha de tener amor familiar o de cualquier tipo en su existencia.

—Naruto, eres y siempre serás mi héroe. No lo dudes jamás, ¿sí?—.

La pared emocional que había levantado contra todas las personas a lo largo de su vida fue finalmente destruida y sintió como ella besó su frente para consolarlo aún más. Lágrimas amargas salían de sus ojos sin poder salir de ese shock emocional pero su alma se limpiaba poco a poco de esa terrible oscuridad que ya lo tenía embargado.

—¿Por qué aún crees en alguien que esta muy roto? Soy débil, pequeño y estúpido, un perdedor, ¿por qué seguirme hasta ahora?—.

—Eso es porque yo también estoy rota pero aún así te amo. No importa si eres un idiota, yo voy a explicarte lo necesario. Si eres débil, voy a darte mi ayuda. Eres un perdedor, eso no me cabe duda. Eres un orgulloso perdedor, el que se niega a cambiar su destino. Si sientes que te has quedado varado y vacío, comenzaremos desde aquí—le dijo con una sonrisa la chica

—No te entiendo—habló el Genin aún sorprendido por el discurso de la tímida mujer.

—Sí sientes que tu camino ninja se terminó yo voy a estar para ti y haremos otro—declaró con total convicción la peliazul—No tienes que sufrir solo, ambos compartiremos el dolor y sufrimiento, si no puedes levantarte, yo estaré para sujetarte. Ese es nuestro camino ninja después de todo—.

En ese momento, Naruto empezó a reírse de todo esto y Hinata lo notaba extraño porque no era el momento para eso y notó que el rostro del Uzumaki era más cálido que nunca.

—Soy un completo idiota, lo reconozco. ¿Desde cuando me volví tan dramático? ¿Desde que momento me preocupo de lo que piensen de mí? Puede que no sea el ninja que quieren pero voy a ser Hokage a mi manera, ¡ese es mi camino ninja y nadie me va detener, soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré el mejor de todos!—exclamó el rubio eufórico.

Hinata estaba feliz de ver al Naruto que ella recordaba. No, este era otro Naruto, uno sin esa máscara de felicidad pero lleno de una sonrisa y fuerza de voluntad infinita que podría superar cualquier obstáculo. En ese momento, el chico devolvió el abrazo a su compañera y está se sonrojó al rojo vivo, olvidando que era demasiado tímida para acercarse a él.

—Hinata, te prometo que voy a ganar esta batalla. No será por ser Chunin o por mi prestigio, será por mi orgullo y por el tuyo, te prometo ser ese héroe en el que tu crees y amas, el que será el Hokage algún dia—declaró con energía el muchacho.

En ese momento, el Genin notó que ya era demasiado tarde y si se retrasaba más, llegaría tarde al combate o sería descalificado.

—Perdona, pero tengo que irme. Sobre lo que dijiste, te prometo que responderé esa confesión cuando termine de acomodar mis sentimientos. Todo esto es demasiado repentino, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que iremos a comer ramen cuando esto termine y celebraremos que gané la pelea, de veras—finalizó su discurso el jovencito.

Hinata vio alejarse al Uzumaki poco a poco y se recostó en un tronco porque esto era demasiado para su delicado corazón. Kiba llegó y se olvidó de sus emociones tan intensas, por lo que ahora se concentraría en la pelea de Naruto.

Después de eso pasó una media hora después de ese momento aunque el camino para Naruto Uzumaki fue demasiado largo ya que su corazón latía y la sonrisa sincera de Hinata no dejaba de pasar en su mente. ¿Qué tenía de especial la chica rara, súper miedosa que el conocía? Había cometido el error de juzgarla igual que como le habían hecho toda su vida. ¿En serio lo amaba? ¿Era amor de verdad o solo era una amistad sincera? No, se sentía demasiado diferente a lo que en verdad parecía tener por Sakura.

¿Qué había hecho para ganarse el corazón de una chica tan buena y gentil como ella? Era sin duda un don nadie y ella una dama de sociedad. Incluso le dijo sobre el Nueve Colas que era la peor amenaza para Konoha y aún así no se alejó de él. ¿Qué hizo para merecer su cariño? Ella ya lo había dicho bastante claro y aún así no terminaba de tragarse todo.

Algo si tenía claro ahora que su camino ninja era más fuerte que nunca: Sabía que alguien en esta aldea lo quería más que nadie y no le iba a fallar, no ahora que ambos abrieron sus corazones.

—Por favor, Hinata. Deja que ordene mi corazón, por favor. Prometo que no sufrirás mientras yo esté para ti, seré Hokage por ti y por mi orgullo. Espérame, por favor—susurró el Genin para si mismo.

Poco después de que llegó al estadio y la batalla dio inicio, Naruto buscó a Hinata en el estadio y la logró encontrar por puro instinto. No sabía porque, es como si estuviera conectada a ella de alguna manera pero sentía que le daba su apoyo incondicional.

—¿Alguna cosa que tengas que decir?—se escuchó la voz de Neji de forma fría.

—¡Únicamente lo que te dije la última vez!—fue la respuesta furiosa de Naruto con rencor.

Si antes de que esa charla con Hinata, estaba furioso por el intento de homicidio en contra de ella, ahora estaba muchísimo peor que antes. No tenía miedo ni nervios, era cólera en su totalidad. Levantó el puño justo como la vez que le hizo el juramento de sangre en las Preliminares y juraba que le iba a sentir lo que es el verdadero dolor.

(En un lugar de la Aldea de la Lluvia Pain estornudó).

La batalla dio su comienzo y parecía que Naruto estaba acorralando a Neji de alguna manera. No estaba para nada feliz pero tenía la calma suficiente para planear sus estrategias. Los clones de sombra eran efectivos para contrarrestar su Taijutsu superior y el Byakugan en base a lo que vio en su combate con Hinata. Sin embargo, no contaba con que el miembro de la rama secundaria tenía dos ases bajo la manga: Había logrado recrear dos de las técnicas de la rama principal de su clan y dio el giro al combate.

Con su chakra sellado, apenas podía moverse por su resistencia antinatural Uzumaki que el desconocía y Neji parecía levemente sorprendido por este detalle. Sin duda era irritante tolerar sus discursos pesimistas sobre el destino y cosas por eso, aunque en el fondo notó que habían algunas incongruencias en cuanto a su filosofía, no dudando en decírselo a la cara.

—Jajaja, ¡Jajajajaja!—empezó a reírse a lo alto el jovencito rubio.

—¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?—.

—¿Sabes una cosa? He escuchado todo lo que tienes que decir sobre el destino, sobre esas técnicas que dices haber aprendido por tu cuenta siendo un genio natural. Sin duda, es algo que no podría aspirar. Aunque déjame decirte que tu estúpida filosofía tiene un terrible defecto—.

—¿Qué cosa dices, perdedor?—exigió saber el castaño.

—Es algo que noté, dices que aprendiste esas técnicas por tu cuenta. Si en verdad dices que no están reservadas para los de tu rama, entonces estás yendo contra el destino que se te impuso—le soltó su realidad el rubio.

—¿Qué cosa dijiste?—murmuro furioso el ojiperla.

—Lo que oíste, eres un cobarde. Me avergüenza decir que yo también lo fui pero ya no culpo a los demás de mis quejas. Te atreviste a intentar asesinar a la única chica que me notó por lo que en verdad soy, un orgulloso perdedor. Te quejas de un sello en la maldita frente, ¡yo en cambio tengo sellado al Zorro de las Nueve Colas dentro de mí!—reveló Naruto con mucha molestia.

El Tercer Hokage estuvo al borde del infarto cuando oyó decir al Uzumaki hablar sin rodeos sobre su condición y ni hablar de todos los Genin que asistieron.

—¡YO ESTOY SUFRIENDO MÁS QUE NADIE Y NO ESTOY QUEJANDOME DE LA VIDA! Me das asco, ¿pero sabes que es lo peor? Aun siendo un genio, eres más estúpido que yo—sonrió con mucha firmeza el ojiazul.

En ese momento, Naruto sintió un dolor en el corazón y de forma instintiva volteó a ver a Hinata en el estadio. Estaba siendo atendida por un ANBU ya que se había desmayado y podía ver hilos de sangre.

—No, Hinata—susurró el rubio.

Neji estaba tan molesto y contrariado pero no iba a dejar que su filosofía a la que se había aferrado se desmoronara en unos minutos. Por desgracia para el, una onda expansiva lo sacó volando y un chakra maléfico rojo empezó a rodear a Naruto.

En el paisaje mental del Uzumaki, este veía cara a cara al causante de todo su sufrimiento en su vida. El Zorro de las Nueve Colas tenía la oportunidad de liberarse de su jaula pero los sentimientos de su jinchuriki eran muy fuerte si duda, tanto que no podía avanzar.

—No, no puedo liberarte. No voy a ser el monstruo que todos creen que soy, soy el héroe de Hinata—murmuro en trance el niño.

La Bestia con Cola se echó a reír de forma siniestra y vio al jovencito soportar una cola de poder sin sucumbir por completo a sus instintos animales.

—No debería decirte esto, niño. Esa entrometida está viva, solo puedo decirte una cosa. El jinchuriki de Shukaku está cerca, cuando llegue el momento lo voy a destrozar—fue lo último que dijo Kurama con malicia.

De vuelta a la realidad, el Tercer Hokage estaba a punto de ordenar que los ANBU sometieran al jinchuriki pero el rubio controló la primera cola a voluntad.

—Neji Hyuga, como futuro Hokage te sentencio a muerte. Has cometido un pecado grave, atentar contra la vida de la mujer que me ama es igual a despertar al monstruo que hay en mi interior. Si algo le pasa, no dudaré en quitarte la vida aunque supliques piedad—le sentenció el Genin con furia extrema.

Los siguientes minutos fue la peor masacre y humillación a un Genin en la historia de los Exámenes Chunin. El Puño Suave era inútil ahora con el manto de Kurama que cancelaba su efecto al actuar como coraza. La piel de Neji ardía a consecuencia del chakra tóxico y crudo de la Bestia con Cola más poderosa de todas.

El clan Hyuga estaba aterrado de que el niño que odiaban los tenía en la mira y Neji fue solo la muestra de lo que les iba a hacer si alguien volvía a tocar a su Hinata.

—Eres… un… monstruo…—balbuceó Neji con un tremendo dolor en todos lados.

—¿Quién es peor, el monstruo que represento como el recipiente del Nueve Colas o aquel que intentó asesinar a sangre fría a una chica inocente y pura? No te voy a perdonar, no ahora. Esta batalla ya se terminó, ya no necesito demostrar lo que en verdad soy capaz de hacerte. Pude haberte matado si de verdad quisiera, pero no lo hice por respeto a Hinata. Ella aún te quiere, desea hacer las paces de seguro por como es ella. Voy a cambiar a esta familia de mierda que tienes junto a ella, ponte a llorar y regodéate en tu ego y autocompasión. Yo seré Hokage y cambiaré tu destino y el de todos—fueron las últimas palabras del joven.

Apenas declararon la contundente victoria del jinchuriki cuando este salió corriendo dejando al público aún sin procesar lo que acababan de ver. Lo único que le importaba al joven era mirar como seguía la princesa Hyuga. Había llegado a la sala de enfermería y notó que ella estaba durmiendo en paz después del dolor que tuvo hace muy poco.

Era bastante linda cuando estaba durmiendo, una bella durmiente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ahora con esa condición que tiene? Se sentía un pervertido peor que Jiraiya y no iba a negar que era muy bonita.

—Creo que me gustas un poco, más que Sakura sin duda. Me estoy obsesionando contigo—.

Había sido una decepción total de que Kakashi no se hubiese molestado en verlo ahora y ese favoritismo que le estaba dando a Sasuke era molesto aunque no quería que quedara descalificado porque iba a darle una golpiza al final de cuentas.

A pesar de que era bastante hiperactivo y con un trastorno de déficit de atención horrible, Naruto no se cansaba de mirarla dormir. Su cabello era suave y su olor muy adictivo, si que se estaba volviendo un pervertido marca Sanin.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Naruto mirándola sonriente a los ojos, cosa que le dio un poco de vergüenza aunque logró mantener la calma por su debilidad.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—.

—Mejor ahora que viniste a visitarme, lamento si te hice preocupar—.

—Oh descuida, ya sentí el horrible dolor del Puño Suave, de veras—.

—Podría morir feliz ahora—bromeó Hinata sobre esto.

—No lo hagas, has que la paliza que le di a Neji valga la pena. Espero que no te enojes porque se me pasó un poco la mano con los golpes—sonrió nervioso el rubio.

—Creo que era la única forma, no te culpo si te hizo enfadar—.

—Sigues consolándome aún cuando estás en cama. Eres demasiado buena para este mundo, en serio déjame invitarte un ramen cuando termine esto—.

—Solo invítame uno, el resto lo pago yo. Mi estómago es un pozo sin fondo—confesó avergonzada la chica.

Los dos se despidieron sin antes juntar sus frentes en señal de la complicidad entre ambos amantes secretos que más tarde serían marido y mujer.

Luego de la charla, Naruto se despidió porque tenía que estar presente por los Exámenes Chunin y Hinata se quedó a descansar. Cuando llegó al estrado, notó que había un alboroto con los aldeanos por el tema del jinchuriki rubio.

Los Genin de Konoha vieron llegar a Naruto que no mostraba su máscara falsa de felicidad pero tampoco estaba enojado, solo estaba serio.

—Si tienen algo que decir, que sea ahora—les dijo el joven sin rodeos.

—Cielos, que problemático. Eres todo un caso—suspiró Shikamaru.

—Hmm, estaría mal de mi parte criticarte puesto que yo también tengo muchos cosas dentro de mí—dijo ahora Shino refiriéndose a sus insectos.

—Bueno, debería estar enojado por lo de Neji pero creo que necesitaba esa batalla. No has dejado que tu juventud desaparezca—alzó el pulgar Gai.

—Estoy orgullosa de que al fin notes lo especial que es mi estudiante, gritar a todo el mundo que es tu mujer es algo tan romántico. Aunque creí que te metiste en un problema con el padre de Hinata—declaró con cierta diversión Kurenai.

—No tengo mucho que decir pero no tengo nada en tu contra. Si algún día quieres aprender algo de viento, estoy a tus órdenes—fue lo único que dijo Asuma.

Algunas de las batallas continuaron luego del alboroto y como siempre Kakashi llegó tarde de la forma más Cool con Sasuke que traía un nuevo vestuario para su combate contra Gaara. Sin embargo, fue mal recibido por Naruto que ni siquiera se molestó en saludar.

—Hola, lamento llegar tarde—.

—Kakashi, te perdiste del combate de Naruto. Creo que hasta ahora es la mejor batalla del día—le comentó Asuma sonriente.

—¿Naruto ganó?—preguntó Kakashi un poco sorprendido.

—¿Le sorprende que haya ganado, Kakashi sensei? Esa fue la cara que todos hicieron cuando vencí a Neji, ¿esperaba verme hospitalizado?—.

El ambiente se sentía tenso y Kakashi por un momento pensó ver a Minato furioso detrás de su alumno. ¿Qué había pasado en su ausencia de un mes?

En fin, la batalla de Sasuke vs Gaara fue interrumpida por la inesperada invasión del Sonido y la Arena que se habían aliado para destruirla. Un Genjutsu puso a dormir bajo a todos y los Jonin despejaron el jutsu, pero Naruto despertó por su propia cuenta de forma involuntaria.

—¿Qué pasó?—se cuestionó en shock el rubio.

—"¡No voy a salvarte el trasero, niño ingrato! ¡No pienso que mi carcelero caiga en un patético Genjutsu!"—se escuchó resonar la voz del monstruo dentro de su cuerpo con una jaqueca.

—¡No tienes que hablarme tan bruscamente!—reclamó el niño.

—"¡Escúchame bien, igualado! ¡El maldito Shukaku está suelto y ese asqueroso Uchiha no se llevarán la gloria, no voy a permitir que ese infeliz destruya esta aldea, esa labor es solo mía! ¡Soy la Bestia con Cola más poderosa de todas, 9 Colas es mejor que Una Cola!"—.

En ese momento, el manto de Naruto volvió a activarse pero sin llegar a una cola, restaurando su chakra. Gaara había escapado y tenía que ir tras él, pero le preocupaba Hinata que estaba en la enfermería.

—Descuida, Naruto. Iré a verla ahora mismo—le tranquilizó Kiba que había llegado al lugar.

—Eres demasiado oportuno, dile a Hinata que volveré—.


	2. PARTE 2

Parte 2

La invasión pasó como un huracán, terminando con la terrible pérdida del Tercer Hokage a manos de Orochimaru. Gaara fue neutralizado por Naruto y esta noticia sonó por todos lados. Un enorme sapo, justamente el mismo que el Cuarto Hokage invocó hace 12 años, se volvió a ver con el Uzumaki en su cabeza.

Pasado el luto del anciano, se hallaban en discusión de quien sería el nuevo Hokage y esa historia aparte. Había llegado la hora de que Naruto tuviera esa cita que había prometido a Hinata antes de la batalla con Neji. Era raro para el que estuviera en esta situación con alguien que no fuera Sakura aunque se sentía tan bien.

Se había puesto algo muy diferente al mono naranja que acostumbraba ponerse ya que hasta él sabía que no debía andar en trapos viejos. Aunque admitía que era en caso de que por un milagro la kunoichi rosada hubiese aceitado salir con él, agradecía haber pensando en ese detalle.

El lugar del clan Hyuga era enorme y en las afueras estaba Hinata con un lindo vestido negro que resaltaba la figura desarrollada de la peliazul y pues simplemente era una belleza.

—Buenas tardes, llegaste temprano—saludó la chica.

—No soy como mi sensei que siempre llega tarde, por eso fui muy puntual—asintió nervioso el niño.

Ahora entendía el porqué Hinata se cubría con ese suéter tan grueso. Apostaba a no comer ramen por un mes a que si el resto de las chicas la miraban, estarían celosas de su figura hecha por los dioses.

—¿Qué dijo tu padre sobre la cita?—preguntó el Uzumaki curioso.

—No le dije, ¿Crees que me habría dejado?—.

—Lo sé, ¿han hablado sobre lo que pasó con Neji?—.

—Bueno, es algo complicado. Neji ha sido más amable, se disculpó conmigo y me contó la verdad de lo que pasó con su padre. Mi padre parece un poco menos duro que antes, creo que te tiene un poco de miedo aunque no lo parezca—.opinó la peliazul.

—¿Por qué me tendría miedo?—.

—Te pusiste a gritar que yo era tu mujer enfrente de todos mientras estabas usando el poder del Zorro. Habría muerto de vergüenza si lo hubiera escuchado en vivo—se sonrojó la mujercita.

—Fue la emoción del momento, yo….—.

—No me molesta que digas que soy tu mujer, de hecho me haces sentir muy especial—admitió con un pico de vergüenza la ojiperla.

Todos los aldeanos murmuraban de lo que veían ya que la princesa Hyuga charlaba como si nada con el jinchuriki sin temor. Pero quienes estaban aún más sorprendidas eran Sakura e Ino que vieron la escenita.

—Naruto, creo que están hablando de nosotros—susurró la chica incomoda

—¿Te da pena?—.

—A cualquiera le incomoda que hablen a sus espaldas—.

—Cierto, ¿Quieres darles motivos para que hablen de nosotros?—propuso el Genin sonriente.

—¿Cómo?—.

En ese momento, Naruto tomó la mano de su amiga y está se sonrojó aún más aunque milagrosamente no se desmayó. El par de chismosas se quedaron de piedra al ver eso y fueron tras el par de tortolos.

Al llegar al Ichiraku Ramen fueron atendidos por el par de cocineros y Ayame pidió su orden con mucha felicidad al verlos así.

—Para Naruto lo mismo de siempre y para la bella dama una ensalada de dieta—dijo la castaña sonriente.

—¿Ensalada? No, quiero el ramen especial triple con mucho Narutomaki y soda jumbo por favor—pidió la peliazul.

—Diablos, señorita. ¿Se lo va a terminar?—preguntó la cocinera en shock.

—¿Me está retando?—preguntó la niña con cierta molestia en su orgullo.

—No lo sé, tú dime—respondió con frialdad la mujer.

—No tiene que pelear—trató de calmar la situación el rubio pero fue ignorado.

—Sí eres tan buena comedora de ramen, te propongo el reto de la casa—declaró la cocinera mostrando una foto de Chouza Akamichi como el que más ha comido con 40 platos.

—Está bien, lo haré por el orgullo del clan Hyuga y por lo que siento por Naruto Uzumaki—.

47 razones jumbo de ramen más tarde…

Un enorme pilón de platos de ramen estaban en la mesa y Teuchi estaba asombrado de que había un nuevo récord en el restaurante.

—Oficialmente eres declarada la nueva Reina Comedora de Ramen—declaró el cocinero entregando una tiara a la peliazul.

—Mi pecho se siente tan lleno—susurró Hinata.

—Creo que esa frase esta mal—mencionó Ayame algo curiosa.

Después de salir de Ichiraku, Naruto estaba bastante asombrado de la gula de su amiga y entendía que no bromeaba sobre su capacidad de retener comida, superior a Chouji.

—¿Tengo una pregunta? Si comes tanto, ¿por qué no engordas?—preguntó el niño curioso.

—No sé, creo que quemo calorías muy rápido—.

—Estoy orgulloso, eres la reina comedora de ramen. Chouji va a llorar cuando se entere de esto—.

Al fondo, el par de chismosas seguían espiándolos y no eran las únicas ya que se les habían unido Kiba y Shino.

—No puedo creer que ella haya logrado esto, ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?—murmuró Kiba aún impresionado.

—Parece que Hinata te logró quitarte la atención de Naruto, ¿no te sientes sola?—dijo con burla Ino a Sakura.

—Cierra la boca—.

El tiempo no parecía pasar entre el par de amigos y se notaba una química especial que crecía aún más. Empezaron a conocerse mejor mientras más hablaban y saber secretos entre ellos.

—¿Naruto, te gusta de verdad Sakura?—preguntó de repente la chica.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?—.

—Siempre dices que ella te gusta, ¿en serio la amas?—.

—La verdad, ni yo lo sé. Ella es mi amiga y estamos en el mismo equipo pero no es lo igual que cuando estamos juntos—admitió el rubio.

—¿Qué es distinto?—.

—Bueno, siempre he deseado la atención de la gente. Cuando era pequeño veía como las chicas de la Academia se paraban como moscas alrededor de Sasuke. La más acérrima fan era sin duda Sakura y yo deseaba esa misma atención de su parte. Creí que teniendo su atención iba a conseguir amor, pero desde ese día que charlamos me di cuenta de que eso fue demasiado tonto de mi parte. Creo que solo es una amistad muy superficial, no soy tan cercano a ella como hubiese querido y siempre me critica en lugar de entender la situación que estoy viviendo. En cambio contigo es muy diferente. Tu me escuchas, te preocupas por mí y sabes entenderme. Lamento mucho no haberte puesto atención hace años—.

—Ya todo eso quedó en el pasado, me alegra de ser tu amiga ahora—.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿nunca te gustó Sasuke?—pidió saber el Uzumaki..

—No, no me gustó jamás—.

—Él es muy popular y todas dicen que es muy atractivo. ¿Por qué tú pareces inmune a sus encantos masculinos?—.

—Eso es obvio, el que me gusta eres tú—sonrió la peliazul.

—Ahora que lo pienso, tu siempre llevaste corto tu cabello en la Academia. Recuerdo que yo inicié el rumor de que a Sasuke le gustaban el cabello largo y solo tú te lo cortabas—recordó el Uzumaki eufórico.

—Ah, ¿fuiste tú? Siempre con tus ocurrencias—.

—La verdad es que me gustan más las chicas con cabello largo—admitió el chico.

—Entonces me lo voy a dejar crecer para ti, me había decidido a dejármelo largo—.

La cita había sido un éxito y tiempo después, Naruto se fue con Jiraiya en la misión de búsqueda de Tsunade. Las chicas se habían reunido porque el chisme de que el jinchuriki y la Princesa Hyuga habían tenido una cita era muy sonado estos días.

—Hinata, si vas a salir con Naruto tiene que prepararte para lo que se avecina en tu relación—le declaró tajante Sakura.

—¿De qué hablan?—pidió saber la peliazul incomoda.

—Eres demasiado amable y sólo ves los puntos buenos de Naruto pero tienes que darte cuenta de que él también posee muchos defectos—declaró Ino con seriedad.

—¿Eh, como?—.

—No tengo mucho tiempo de conocerlo aunque si fue fácil saber como es—asintió Tenten.

—Por ejemplo, Naruto es huérfano y solo depende de su salario de Genin es muy bajo. No va a poder costearte las citas caras que una chica de alcurnia como tú se merece—mencionó la pelirrosa.

—El dinero no es lo más importante. Conozco bien la situación financiera de Naruto y eso no me importa. No temo usar mi status en el clan para apoyarlo, puede que me lleve tiempo pero mejoraré su situación. Además él será Hokage—dijo firmemente la peliazul tomando su té.

—¿Estás consciente de que sus notas dejaron mucho que desear en la Academia? Fue el peor de nosotros en nuestra generación—agregó Ino.

—Las calificaciones no reflejan lo que en verdad puede hacer Naruto. Venció a Neji y controla un poder enorme con su fuerza de voluntad. Incluso venció a Gaara con técnicas de muy alto nivel, cosa que ni siquiera Sasuke pudo hacer. ¿O acaso no es verdad, Sakura?—contestó la Hyuga con calma.

Una roca enorme aplasta a Sakura por el comentario de dura realidad y le recuerda que ella fue tomada como prisionera casi para ser estrujada.

—Por lo que pude notar, es demasiado impulsivo y testarudo. Me sorprende que se haya controlado en la pelea con Neji—mencionó Tenten.

—Estoy consciente de eso, aunque si es muy visceral es muy cariñoso cuando él se lo propone. Esa parte de su personalidad lo hace no rendirse ante metas que parecen imposibles, como vencer a oponentes difíciles—contestó ahora la chica.

—¿Qué hay de su mono naranja? Es molesto verlo siempre con el mismo uniforme—declaró Sakura deseando hacerle ver la realidad a la peliazul.

—Ah, a mi me agrada. El naranja es parte de su sello, no creo que se quede con ese uniforme para siempre. Cuando cambie de vestuario, puedo sugerirle mas guardarropa—.

—"Vaya que es dura"—fue el pensamiento de las tres arpías al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué hay de su adicción al ramen? No va a vivir de ramen y es capaz de obligarte a comerlo siempre—agregó Ino.

—Naruto ama el ramen pero no me molesta hacerle algo para comer. Me encantaría cocinarle, incluso le meto verduras con queso para que no sienta el sabor horrible—.

—¿Pero que hay con su poca educación? No es muy inteligente y hará muchas cosas que te avergonzarán. Es muy igualado con lo que conoce y no tiene nada de modales con la gente—alegó Tenten.

—Naruto no ve la diferencia entre ricos y pobres, él sólo ve quien es una buena persona o no lo es. Aunque si puede ser muy atrevido, eso le ha permitido hacer amigos con los demás. Estoy celosa de esa virtud que él tiene—.

—Ay Dios, Hinata. ¿Cómo puedes hallar siempre un lado positivo a eso? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te gusta de él? ¿Por qué te enamoraste en verdad de alguien como él? No es guapo, carece de ingenio intelectual, es bastante ingenuo, tiene serios problemas de atención y definitivamente no es alguien que te merezca. ¿Qué es eso que te hace verlo de esa manera?—exigió saber Sakura harta de que estaba siendo acorralada.

—Es simple, Naruto es y siempre será mi héroe—fue la respuesta de la peliazul.

Ese comentario dejó calladas a las chicas y Hinata no había perdido la compostura frente a las acusaciones que le hacían sobre Naruto y había alguien en el fondo que sonrió al oír esto.

—Estoy consciente de que él está lleno de defectos, nadie es perfecto. Lo que me gusta de mí héroe es su fuerza de voluntad y su gran corazón de oro. ¿Por qué me gustó Naruto y no Sasuke? ¿Esa es su pregunta? Lo que en verdad admiro de él es que nunca deja solo a quien lo necesite. Puede tener un gran dolor y no quiere que pasen por lo mismo así que trata de hacer sentir mejor a todos a costa de su dolor. ¿Acaso alguna vez Sasuke hizo algo por ustedes? Recuerdo que una vez le di algo de comer después de lo que ocurrió con su familia pero jamás me lo agradeció en el fondo. Solo culpa a los demás de su propio dolor y no ven la realidad, por eso Naruto es diferente. ¿Cuando alguna de ustedes me comenzó a hablar en la Academia? Siempre me molestaban y Naruto me defendía cuando nadie más lo hizo. Él no se retracta de sus promesas y yo tampoco, quiero verlo cumplir su sueño y aunque parezca imposible, todo eso es poco si es Naruto ya que creo en él—.

La cuenta era pasada por el mesero y Hinata pagó lo suyo porque de verdad ya no quería seguir discutiendo lo mismo.

—Yo veo al verdadero Naruto, el que ustedes aún no han imaginado. Él será el que cambie todo en la aldea, tengo ese gran presentimiento y quiero ser la que esté en primera fila. Buenas tardes—fue lo último que dijo la peliazul.

Se veía a Iruka que tomaba café en el lugar y miró que Hinata se iba con la cabeza en alto de la cafetería y estaba muy feliz por ese discurso.

—Es como un ángel que se enfrenta a tres arpías. No tengo palabras para describir esto. Naruto, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que tuviste que pasar tienes mucha suerte de que alguien como ella sienta esto por ti, eres muy afortunado—susurró el maestro feliz de esa situación.

La misión de Naruto tardó un mes y regresó a Konoha con Tsunade quien había aceptado milagrosamente el puesto de Hokage. Sasuke y Kakashi habían sido atendidos por los efectos del Tsukuyomi de Itachi y se preparaban para la ceremonia de la Sanin como nueva gobernante.

Por su parte, Iruka le contó sin perder detalles lo que había pasado en la cafetería y el Uzumaki estaba muy sonrojado y sorprendido de lo firme que eran los pensamientos de Hinata hacia él.

—Ay, esto es muy vergonzoso. Hinata sabe bien como decir las cosas perfectas en el momento preciso—se agachó el ojiazul cubriendo su rostro de vergüenza.

—Ella de verdad siempre te ha querido, yo que tú no la dejo ir—le aconsejó el castaño.

—¿Le confieso algo? Fue una tortura esta misión, ya me acostumbré demasiado a ella que me siento vacío si no está—admitió el chico.

—Parece que te estás enamorando de Hinata, mi alumno problemático ahora es un hombre—dijo divertido Iruka.

—¿Enamorado?—.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando ella está cerca?—.

—Me duele el pecho cuando la miro a lo lejos, me pongo un poco nervioso por lo que voy a decirle, quiero verme siempre cool ante ella. Me siento solo cuando vuelvo a casa—confesó el rubio..

—Eso es estar enamorado, estoy tan orgulloso de ti—.

¿Amor? Un concepto que de verdad no existía en su vida hasta ahora que se dio cuenta de lo importante que se había vuelto esa mujer en su existencia. ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer ahora?

—Escúchame bien, harás las cosas bien. Irás a su casa, le dirás a ella lo que sientes y le das su beso—le dijo con mucha determinación el maestro.

—¡Eso es ir demasiado lejos!—reclamó Naruto avergonzada.

—¡¿Tú amas a esa mujer?!—.

—Sí—.

—¡¿Quieres abrazarla?!—.

—¡SÍ!—.

—¡¿Complacerla?!—.

—¡SÍ!—..

—¡Ve y dale dale tu ternura! A las chicas les gusta lo cursi—dijo con mucha emoción el Chunin.

—¡Esta bien, ya entendí! ¡Ya me voy!—se fue el rubio del lugar.

Ahora iban a la casa de los Hyuga, aunque para Naruto sería como ir al castillo del dragón puesto que el lugar era muy bien vigilado. ¿Por qué hacía esta locura? Por el poder del amor, o eso suponía.

Por su parte, Hinata ya se había puesto su pijama la cual era de conejito rosa, muy infantil pero esos eran sus gustos peculiares. Ya se iba a acostar cuando escucho un ruido y usó su Byakugan para ver quien era, pero se llevó una buena sorpresa. Cuando abrió la ventana de su cuarto, vio que Naruto se había logrado colar en la residencia de los Hyuga.

—Hinata, buenas noches—saludó nervioso el Uzumaki.

—¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí?—preguntó intrigada la chica.

—Creí que iba a ser más complicado pero llevo años huyendo de los ANBU con mis bromas, de veras—sonrió orgulloso el joven pero notó el traje de conejito y se sonrojó porque se veía muy adorable—¿Esa es tu pijama?—.

—No te burles de mi traje—le pidió algo avergonzada la chica.

—Te ves muy adorable—.

Los dos se quedaron callados por unos minutos aunque Naruto entró ya que podía ser visto, y Hinata pateó su peluche chibi de su rubio adorado hacia la cama.

—¿Por qué te arriesgaste a venir? Estoy emocionada pero si mi padre te descubre vas a morir seguramente—le pidió saber con nervios la peliazul.

—Es que no podía esperar para decirte esto, te amo—le soltó de golpe el chico.

El tiempo se detuvo y Hinata estaba en shock por lo que escuchó y se destapó los oídos para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien eso.

—¿Qué dijiste?—.

—Lo que te dije, te amo, estoy loco por ti. Te necesito de verdad en mi vida, eres mía y no soportaría perderte, de veras. No podía esperar hasta mañana, de verdad te amo—se confesó el Uzumaki.

La verdad es que Hinata no estaba emocionalmente lista para estas palabras y nunca lo estaría del todo. No podía hablar ante ello y sólo soltaba lágrimas de alegría para luego abrazar al chico que ella amaba también.

—No voy a dejarte ir—.

—¿Y si me gustara otro hombre?—.

—Olvídalo, eres mía. No voy a dejarte ir, eres mi mujer y de nadie más—se escuchó el lado posesivo del Uzumaki.

—Eso me basta—.

Haciendo caso del consejo de Iruka y no teniendo algo que perder, tomó la cintura de su chica y le robó su primer beso, uno mucho más agradable que el que tuvo hace meses y que no deseaba volver a recordar. El momento era mágico y allí ambos se dieron cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro.

—Te amo, Naruto—susurró la chica chocando su frente con la de su amado.

—Ahora ya no sé qué hacer—admitió con vergüenza.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es pedirme que sea tu novia, eso es obvio—.

—No tengo mucho que darte más que lo que soy, ¿aún así me aceptarás?—preguntó el chico ilusionado.

—Al único que quiero es a ti, siempre diré que sí—sonrió muy feliz la Hyuga.

En ese momento, se escucharon unos pasos y el que entró a la habitación era el mismo Hiashi que traía la espada Hyuga en sus manos. Por suerte, Naruto se había escapado muy rápido del lugar y había dejado una nota en el suelo que este vio furioso y decía "Suerte para la próxima, viejo".

—¡Algún día voy a ir por ti, Uzumaki!—gritó furioso el castaño.

—Padre, por lo que más quiera váyase de mi habitación. ¡Ahora!—reclamó molesta la chica por interrumpir su momento.

Un tiempo después se dio un evento catastrófico para Konoha, ya que el último Uchiha había intentado desertar de Konoha pero se envió un grupo de búsqueda de puros Genin encabezados por un Chunin novato que era todo lo que disponían. Quien pudo finalizar la operación fue precisamente Naruto Uzumaki.

Había sufrido varias heridas por quemaduras y quedó en coma unos días aunque estaba fuera de peligro por su tremenda resistencia. Hinata había cuidado de él varios de esos días largos donde el Uzumaki había estado dormido y Tsunade no estaba para nada feliz.

Lo que le colmaba la paciencia era que Sasuke no había sido secuestrado sino que desertó de forma voluntaria y casi les cuesta la vida a todos los ninjas en su misión. Su tío Tobirama tenía mucha razón con los Uchiha, eran muy peligrosos para su propio bien.

El Sharingan era una prioridad para conservar pero no estaba dispuesta a que Sasuke recibiera poco castigo. La cárcel no era una opción, así que ya tenía planeado su as bajo la manga aunque Naruto tenía que despertar para que pudiera oír lo que iba a decir ya que iba a cambiar la historia de esta aldea.

En ese momento, se vio llegar a Shizune con la noticia de que el Genin rubio había despertado y era momento de hacer su jugada. Partió al hospital donde encontró a Hinata que lo había visitado y los miró platicando amenamente.

—Abuela Tsunade, pase—saludó el rubio.

—Veo que te encuentras mejor—.

—Casi muero en el Valle del Fin, de no ser por Hinata no la cuento—.

—Espera, ¿qué hizo ella?—.

Flashback fin

Naruto estaba forcejeando contra Sasuke y su sello maldito en nivel 2. El rubio estaba siendo vencido y era demasiado fuerte para él.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que se siente perder todo lo que amas! ¡Toda mi familia arrebatada por mi hermano! ¡Tú siempre has estado solo! ¡No eres capaz de entender mi dolor! ¡No voy a parar con mi venganza, incluso si tengo que matarte!—exclamó el Uchiha.

—¡No te permitiré que hagas una estupidez, no lo hagas!—.

—¡¿Qué harías si yo matara a esa Hyuga?! ¡Podría matarla para que sepas que se siente!—.

Ese comentario fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido el pelinegro ya que eso selló su destino. Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron salvajes y entró en su manto de una cola, viendo con cólera al ninja.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla, infeliz!—.

Unas cadenas salieron de su espalda y atravesó el brazo izquierdo del otro Genin haciéndolo gritar del dolor. Estas desaparecieron y mantuvieron una pelea igualada para después formar un Rasengan morado y un Chidori negro.

En el momento que se lanzaron para chocar sus poderes, Sasuke no previó que Naruto lanzaría a distancia esa esfera de chakra y esta impactó en su abdomen de forma violenta hacia varios árboles, haciéndole perder su transformación.

Flashback fin

—¡¿Lanzaste un Rasengan desde lejos?!—exclamaron Shizune y Tsunade.

—Es que Hinata me mostró como se usaba el Puño Suave y me dio la idea de como lanzar desde lejos un Rasengan—admitió el rubio.

—A Jiraiya le gustaría oír eso, pero eso no es lo importante. Hinata, normalmente te diría que te fueras pero creo que es mejor que estés con Naruto en este momento. Ya es hora de que sepas una importante verdad—.


	3. PARTE 3

Parte 3

Tsunade había mandado a llamar a todos los aldeanos de Konoha por un aviso muy importante que haría bastante justicia a los que han salido afectados por varios de los secretos que su antecesor y maestro guardó con recelo.

—Aldeanos, si los mandé a llamar el día de hoy es porque he decidido hacer mención de varias cosas que se han ocultado a la luz pública durante tanto tiempo. Por eso como Hokage, quiero dejar en claro algunas verdades. La primera de estas es lo que en verdad sucedió el día en que el Zorro de las Nueve Colas atacó hace casi 13 años—reveló Tsunade con seriedad.

La multitud estaba poniendo mucha atención con respecto a lo que iba a decir la rubia y es que si había un detalle importante, se tenía que conocer.

—Cómo saben, el Nueve Colas apareció en Konoha de la nada y mató a muchos aldeanos. Lo que nadie supo es quien lo trajo hasta acá. Esa verdad es muy dolorosa: El Zorro fue ocultado hace 50 años por mi abuelo, el Primer Hokage, en mi abuela Mito Uzumaki—declaró con severidad la rubia.

El apellido Uzumaki era conocido en Konoha en un individuo específico, el niño Nueve Colas. Que la esposa del fundador de la aldea tuviera su apellido empezó a generar miedo en los ninjas y civiles por igual.

—¿Les suena ese apellido? Ustedes saben a quien me refiero. Naruto Uzumaki y mi abuela, además de mí somos parientes lejanos del mismo clan del Remolino. Ustedes están orgullosos de usar su símbolo en sus uniformes pero odian a uno de los últimos representantes que de verdad merece llevar el símbolo de ese poderoso clan. Los Uzumaki son tan fuertes que pueden tolerar el sellado de algo tan poderoso como el Zorro. Hace 50 años mi abuelo luchó contra Madara Uchiha, uno de los peores traidores y fundador de esta aldea, y trajo al zorro para destruirla. Fue sellado con éxito en mi abuela y fue como ustedes dicen, un monstruo con la que varios de los ancianos convivieron—empezó a despilfarrar la Hokage.

¿El Zorro que destruyó Konoha llevaba tantos años? ¿Cómo fue que nadie se dio cuenta? Lo peor de todo es que era la punta del iceberg que se venía encima.

—Antes de morir, mi abuela eligió una nueva jinchuriki. Como solo un Uzumaki es capaz de tolerar a esa bestia, una mujer muy conocida fue traída a Konoha de la isla del Remolino. ¿Les suena el nombre de Kushina Uzumaki, la famosa Habanero Sangriento? La que fue la pesadilla de muchos hace tantos años, ella fue la anterior jinchuriki del Nueve Colas—.

Todos los adultos recordaban perfectamente quien era esa mujer, la pelirroja amante del ramen y que se había casado con el fallecido Cuarto Hokage. Los cabos sueltos estaban uniéndose en muchos de los presentes y habían llegado a una terrible conclusión de lo que se avecinaba.

—Ella fue la esposa del Cuarto Hokage y eso no es todo. La verdad del ataque es que un Uchiha traidor misterioso fue el que liberó al zorro de su prisión. Sí, escucharon bien. Alguien que se hacía llamar Madara, el mismo que nos atacó hace 50 años. Ellos dos se sacrificaron por nuestro bien pero nadie podría tolerar el sellado de algo tan poderoso, Kushina acababa de dar a luz a su único hijo. Aquel bebé tenía sangre Uzumaki y era compatible por ser hijo de una jinchuriki, por lo que su amado héroe tomó la difícil decisión de sellar a ese monstruo dentro de su propio hijo: Naruto Uzumaki—.

Ante eso, los murmullos y susto de muerte de toda Konoha se hizo esperar ya que si el niño Nueve Colas era en realidad su hijo, habían cometido un terrible pecado que no se podía perdonar.

—¿Saben cual fue el último deseo de su Cuarto Hokage antes de morir? Que su hijo fuera tratado como un héroe, ya que cada día arriesgaba su vida por ustedes. El Tercer Hokage trató de cumplirlo y se hizo una ley que castigaría de gravedad a quien dijera de ese secreto al público. Sin embargo, una escoria decidió jugar con la situación y llevó esta información a ustedes. Como respuesta, decidieron que el hijo de su héroe cargara con su odio injustificado por algo que no hizo. Felicidades, ahora Naruto Uzumaki desea irse de esta aldea y no pienso detenerlo. Lo peor es que si reclama todos sus derechos, entraremos en la quiebra total—.

¿La quiebra total? ¿Por qué si eso pasaba, la aldea estaba perdida? Al parecer ella se los iba a decir de todos modos.

—Naruto es el más cercano a la línea del Uzukage, a pesar de ser mestizo. Ni siquiera yo tengo tanto peso porque mi sangre está más diluida. ¿Saben que cosas puede llevarse Naruto de Konoha si quiere irse? El 85% de los sellos de Konoha, muchos de los Ninjutsus, el logo de los uniformes que es símbolo de su clan, la tercera parte del mismo país del Fuego. La salida marítima que nuestro país tiene es propiedad Uzumaki también, gran parte de la economía del banco del Señor Feudal, ¿puedo continuar si quieren? La lista es demasiado extensa—.

Konoha entera la había cagado por completo y si un solo niño era capaz de eso, estaban perdidos. Casi todos en su momento hicieron cosas terribles en su contra y estaba en su derecho de irse. El miedo de quedar en la ruina y la vergüenza se apoderaron de todos en ese instante.

—Como siguiente punto, damos paso a la verdad de la Masacre Uchiha. Según fuentes oficiales, Itachi Uchiha fue el perpetrador de ese genocidio. ¿Pero en verdad fue por el exceso de poder o hubo un motivo más oscuro?—.

Había otra horrible verdad y Sasuke estaba oyendo esto desde el arresto domiciliario que tenía ya que tenía que escuchar esto.

—Cuando el Zorro atacó, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que un Sharingan fue que ocasionó esto. Por ello se mantuvo en vigilancia a los Uchiha en un lugar lejos de la aldea. El malestar fue demasiado y hace 6 años ese clan planeó un golpe de estado en contra del Hokage—.

Sasuke estaba de rodillas ante esto, ¿su clan eran unos traidores? ¿Su padre estaba detrás de esto? ¿Qué pasó realmente con su hermano?

—Planeaban liberar al Nueve Colas por medio de Naruto y así de hacerse del control del gobierno que tanto habían querido. Sin embargo, Itachi Uchiha sabía que esto llevaría a una guerra por la debilidad en que se encontraría Konoha, por lo que fue un doble agente para el Hokage. Las negociaciones estaban llegado a un punto en donde ellos no cedieron y cuando estuvieron a punto de ejecutar su plan, Itachi decidió que el clan debía desaparecer antes de que cometieran un daño peor. Así fue que decidió culparse y ser un traidor para salvarlos a todos. Esto es un claro aviso de que nadie, ni siquiera los Uchiha están por encima de la autoridad y la aldea que juramos proteger. La voluntad de Fuego se está perdiendo y me decepciona tener que gobernar una aldea tan podrida pero las nuevas generaciones no tienen la culpa, por lo que ellos deben ser mejores que nosotros. Si tienen una queja, tendrán que hacer fila porque yo misma los voy a destrozar con mis puños—fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de terminar con esto.

Por su parte, Hinata no se había quedado para oír el discurso ya que sabía de antemano lo que la Hokage iba a decir y se dedicaba a buscar a Naruto. Sabía que no estaba en casa y solo podía hallarse en un lugar en especial. Gracias al Byakugan y su experiencia como equipo de búsqueda, lo logró encontrar en una parte del bosque de entrenamiento.

El rubio estaba solo y aún se hallaba deprimido por lo que había tenido que enterarse, duros golpes que tuvo que entender tarde o temprano aunque estaba más enojado que triste. Oyó llegar a alguien y vio a su novia llegar al lugar.

—Siempre sabes donde encontrarme, princesa—murmuró el chico.

—No olvides que tengo ese don, Naruto. Mi único interés es estar a tu lado en este momento—.

—Creo que eres la única persona que quiero ver ahora, no estoy de humor para recibir a alguien más—.

Ella se sentó a su lado y puso a Naruto en su regazo, empezando a acariciar su cabello de forma cariñosa.

—Siempre me haces sentir un poco mejor—.

—Voy a estar para ti siempre—.

—La abuela Tsunade dio su discurso, ¿verdad?—preguntó Naruto curioso.

—Sí, ahora mismo muchos deben estar buscándote. Les mintió de que dejarías la aldea—sonrió divertida la peliazul.

—Sabes que no dejaría este lugar, no si te vas conmigo—.

—¿Aún quieres irte de esta aldea?—preguntó la peliazul.

—Cualquier lugar donde estés tú me basta. Ya no confío en nadie de aquí más que en ti. Todos me ocultaron algo importante, incluso mis padres me pusieron algo que yo no quería. Sé que era por el bien de todos pero sigue siendo injusto. Kakashi sensei era el alumno de mi padre, ¿no debería ser su favorito en vez de Sasuke? El infeliz del Sabio Pervertido es mi padrino, ¿no debería haberse hecho cargo de mí como se debe? ¿Por qué no vino a visitarme en estos años? Solo con eso me conformaba—dijo con bastante dolor el Uzumaki.

—Déjame ser el abogado del diablo, lo he estado pensando en estos días con calma. No voy a justificarlos, lo que ellos hicieron no tiene perdón. Lo único que te puedo decir es que quizás tu eres un recuerdo doloroso de lo que perdieron—fue la opinión de la niña.

—¿Tu crees?—.

—Es como mi padre, desde que mi madre murió se portó muy frío conmigo. Ella es muy parecida a mí, el dolor de una persona cambia a las personas en algo que no son realmente—.

—Realmente eres demasiado convincente, no se que sería de mi si no estuvieras conmigo. Me harías demasiado falta, princesa—.

Cabe decir que nadie pudo encontrar a Naruto en toda la tarde y estaban temiendo lo peor aunque la verdad es que era consolado por su princesa. Tsunade no habría hecho esto sin que hubiese alguien a quien él corazón del Uzumaki cabeza hueca dependiera tanto. Estaba estudiando el perfil de la niña Hyuga y sus habilidades eran impresionantes.

Control de chakra perfecto y reservas decentes de chakra, habilidades médicas poco comunes en el clan, el mismo Byakugan que podía ver enormes distancias, amabilidad y empatía con las personas que era raro en una heredera de un clan tan importante como el suyo. Había vigilado el comportamiento de la niña por unos días ya que temía que fuera una charada por parte de Hiashi pero notó que nada era falso. Además ella sin duda tenía el perfil necesario para ser una esposa de Hokage en el futuro, un modelo ideal para las generaciones futuras en cuanto a lo que una primera dama debe ofrecer.

—Kushina, Minato, deberían estar felices de que su hijo tiene a alguien incondicional a su lado. Tal vez no sea una tsundere como pensaban pero es la mujer ideal para alguien que ha sufrido de todo. ¿Recuerdas no te gustaban las niñas raritas, Kushina? Ella es todo lo contrario a ti, aunque dudo que pudieras hacer algo al respecto. La terminarías amando al ver cómo defiende a tu niño con uñas y dientes, seria como una hija para ti y no te cansarías de ella—pensó con cierta diversión la mujer.

Pasaron unos días y hacía mucho frío, señal de que era invierno aunque no parecía que caería nieve. Aún así, Naruto salió con su bufanda roja a la aldea y notó que los civiles aún lo evitaban pero ya no era odio, sino vergüenza absoluta. Había recibido de regalo de cumpleaños bufanda que se le rompió hace tantos años y era muy cálida.

Justo en ese momento, fue rodeado por varios Hyuga en la calle y todos eran de la rama secundaria. Inicialmente se preparó para defenderse pero notó que no estaban aquí para pelear.

—Naruto Uzumaki, Lord Hyuga le pide una reunión en sus aposentos si es posible ahora mismo—pidió Ko en nombre de todos.

—¿Eh, por qué? No hice nada malo esta vez—.

—Es sobre discutir sus términos. Parece que se saltó los protocolos sobre cómo cortejar a una de las herederas de nuestro clan—explicó el sujeto.

—Creo que tarde o temprano tendría que hacer esto, no tengo algo mejor que hacer—dijo resignado el muchacho.

Para el jinchuriki era la primera que entraba sin esconderse a ese lugar y todos los miembros del clan lucían bastante parecidos a su opinión. Una maid del lugar lo recibió como si se tratara de un paquete en el correo.

—Buenos días, hijo del Cuarto Hokage. Mi nombre es Natsu Hyuga, me encargaré de llevarlo ante Lord Hyuga—se presentó una chica de apariencia un poco similar a Hinata aunque su cabello era verde oscuro intenso y mucho mayor.

—Naruto Uzumaki, aunque creo que ya me conoce—.

—Le daré un recorrido a este lugar, sígame—.

El jovencito siguió a la maid y empezó a conocer a detalle el lugar, bastante tradicional y anticuado pero de toques de la realeza de Konoha.

—Esta es la Espada Hyuga que se le es otorgado a cada líder de este clan. Nuestro antepasado que fundó nuestro honorable nos heredó esta maravilla—.

—Tocar—dijo el niño poniendo su mano en el arma.

—No toque—.

Ahora estaban ante un báculo negro en un estante y se veía bastante misterioso ya que Naruto sintió una sensación extraña.

—El Báculo de la Verdad de nuestro antepasado, se dice que la primera líder del clan lo obtuvo de su padre y es ahora una preciosa reliquia—contó orgullosa la mujer.

—Tocar—siguió necio el rubio.

—¡Que no toque!—regañó la mujer con un manotazo.

—Esta es la famosa botella de chakra que sabe a sake, de muy alta calidad y hecha a mano por nuestros expertos—.

—Tocar—dijo aún lleno de curiosidad el chico.

—Este niño es incorregible—murmuró con molestia la maid.

—¿Dónde está Hinata?—preguntó Naruto casual.

—¿Te refieres de esa forma tan casual a una princesa Hyuga? Eres demasiado atrevido por tu bien—regañó la guardiana.

—Sí, sí, como sea. ¿Dónde se encuentra?—.

—Lady Hyuga está preparándose para su reunión—informó la mujer recordando ese detalle.

—¿Dónde está Neji? ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?—preguntó el rubio.

—Él también va a asistir aunque no está muy feliz. Parece que despertaron sus celos de primo, vaya que ha cambiado—admitió la peliverde.

—Ah, me temía eso. Espero que se acuerde de que cierto monstruo le vuelva a patear el trasero—sonrió en burla el niño.

—Mejor no lo haga, sígame. Aún tengo que mostrarle unos lugares más—.

El paseo fue agradable pero Naruto solo quería ver a la chica y había llegado la hora. La maid lo guió y entraron a la habitación principal donde se encontraban Hinata, Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji en yukata ceremonial y Natsu dejó la habitación, aunque activó el Byakugan rodeada de varios miembros chismosos de la rama secundaria y con un vaso en la oreja para amplificar el sonido.

—Naruto Uzumaki, siéntese. Es hora de discutir unos términos—.

El chico asintió y se sentó, hallándose incómodo por las miradas duras del líder del clan, Neji que estaba furioso porque se había enterado apenas de que su prima era novia de Naruto y Hanabi le tenía miedo por lo que vio en los Exámenes Chunin.

—¡¿Cuáles términos?! ¡No debe permitir de que Lady Hinata salga con él!—reclamó Neji furioso.

—¡¿Espera, ellos son novios?! ¡Ella no debe tener novio!—exclamó sorprendida Hanabi.

—¡Silencio!—gritó Hinata en voz de mando y el par de Hyuga la obedecieron.

—Lamento eso último, si lo traje a este lugar fue porque usted violó las leyes internas de este clan. Mi hija también lo sabe pero aún así hizo caso omiso a esto y se han estado viendo muchas veces a escondidas y no pienso pasarlo por alto—informó Hiashi serio.

—Bueno, no es como si Hinata le tuviera miedo a usted. Es el mejor padre que ella pudiera tener—alegó Naruto con un sarcasmo evidente.

—¡Padre, escuche lo que le dijo!—reclamó Hanabi molesta.

—Niña estúpida, ¿tú eres la hermana de Hinata? ¿Acaso no tienes idea de cuántas veces tu hermana se ha quejado de esto? Créeme cuando digo que sé si alguien es el favorito de una persona—recalcó el rubio molesto con la actitud de la futura cuñada.

—¡¿Padre, va a permitir que me diga eso?!—.

—¡Hanabi, guarda silencio! Nosotras estamos para escuchar, no olvides los protocolos que dicta el clan—regañó inesperadamente la peliazul y esta se quedó callada ya que le sorprendía que su tímida hermana la reprendiera así.

—Gracias, disculpe por esa interrupción. Efectivamente estoy consciente de eso, lo dejaste muy claro en ese día. Si mi esposa saliera de su tumba, me asesinarla sin dudas y me arrastraría para llevarme al infierno. Aún así, como desea ser el pretendiente de mi hija debe cumplir ciertos requisitos—declaró el castaño con seriedad.

—Espere, ¿qué clase de requisitos?—.

—Normalmente no casaría a mi hija con un extranjero por preservar el Byakugan , pero no soy por algo el líder del clan más fuerte de Konoha. Ya lo he investigado y con lo que la Hokage anunció, parece que nos beneficia a futuro si permito que corteje a mi primogénita—declaró el hombre con su seriedad habitual.

—Me siento acosado, creo que ya es de familia—mencionó en broma el rubio y Hinata tosió un poco por la frase.

—Por esos antecedentes puedo pasar por alto algunas cosas. Aún así, hay algo que quiero discutir. Ha declarado que su deseo es ser Hokage, es una meta demasiado ambiciosa y necesitaría los medios para aspirar siquiera a ser un candidato. Sin embargo, en su curriculum se ha hecho de muchos méritos en menos de un año que no se puede pasar por alto—alegó el hombre.

—¿Qué méritos?—.

—Su primera misión fue derrotar a un Chunin traidor por el Pergamino Prohibido con un jutsu que sólo los Jonin de Élite tienen reservado. Fue participe de un enfrentamiento con un Espadachín de la Niebla en una misión tipo A. Cabe decir que tiene la peor calificación de toda la historia de los Exámenes Chunin en la prueba escrita, tu padre tuvo la más alta. Aún así pasaste a la siguiente etapa, eres un desgraciado con mucha suerte—empezó a enumerar el sujeto.

—¡Eran preguntas muy difíciles!—aclaró el rubio.

—Espere, ¿Cómo supo de las calificaciones?—preguntó Neji curioso.

—No subestimes el poder de las negociaciones—fue lo único que dijo el sujeto.

—Hinata, tu padre es peor que tú—mencionó el ojiazul incómodo por eso.

—No te lo pienso reclamar—asintió la peliazul.

—Y seguimos con la lista: Sobrevivir dos veces a los ataques de Orochimaru, derrotar al heredero del clan Inuzuka, un mes de entrenamiento con el Sanin Jiraiya, una firma con una invocación legendaria, derrotar al jinchuriki de la Arena por cuenta propia, usar el jutsu insignia del Cuarto Hokage, devolver a la aldea al Uchiha traidor. Tienes una lista de logros que pocos harían en muchos años—declaró el sujeto reconociendo que sin duda el Uzumaki se partió el alma últimamente.

—¿Solo me ha espiado a mí o a todo el mundo?—preguntó con cautela el niño.

—A sus compañeros de Academia, tenemos ojos en todas partes. Sobre todo al último Uchiha, ni muerto dejó que el Sharingan se mezcle con el Byakugan—mencionó el castaño.

—Están enfermos todos, sin ofender Hinata—murmuró el joven.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo—.

—Este fue el reporte del análisis psicológico de Sasuke Uchiha según Natsu Hyuga, ella antes fue un miembro de búsqueda antes de retirarse. Dice: El comportamiento del objetivo conocido como Sasuke Uchiha es inestable, parece tendencias homosexuales con su hermano mayor, solo una fujoshi enferma le gustaría ver esto. En la actualidad parece no tener interés por las mujeres y al odiar a su hermano tiene una tendencia aún más homosexual en rubios de ojos azules con cara de mujer—leyó el informe resumen de la maid.

—Voy a tener pesadillas con esto—murmuró furioso el Uzumaki.

—Bueno, voy a interrumpir esto. Naruto, cuando éramos niños yo también creí que eras niña. Incluso pensé que dudaba de mi sexualidad, pero lo confirme más tarde—admitió Hinata sonrojada.

—¡¿Qué?!—balbuceó Naruto.

—Es que tienes voz de niña, eres rubio y de hermosos ojos azules. Vestías con ropas muy flojas y tus facciones son muy femeninas, creía que eras una marimacho cuando llegaste a la Academia. Además Sasuke se enamoró de ti creyendo lo mismo, pero alguien le dijo que eras niño y no llegó en días por la vergüenza—le contó la Hyuga un poco apenada.

—¡Para qué les quede claro, soy un hombre en todo sentido de la palabra!—reclamó furioso el niño.

—Creo que recuerdo que escuché que eras demasiado popular entre los niños de la clase en el primer año. Pensaban que te cortabas el cabello porque odiaba tenerlo largo y además muchos te dejaban obsequios a escondidas. Creo que oí a Shikamaru decir que se dieron cuenta de que eras niño cuando entraste al baño de hombres—alegó la Hyuga divertida.

—Voy a matarlos a todos cuando los vea—murmuró el chico.

—Ya nos salimos del tema, aunque escuché que tu padre también tenía cara de niña según lo que decía el tomate, digo tu madre—agregó Hiashi.

—¿Tomate?—alzó la ceja el Uzumaki.

—Eso es otro tema para otra ocasión. Naruto, como líder del clan Hyuga vas a pasar por cierta educación como el pretendiente de mi hija. Si de verdad quieres ser Hokage, tienes que parecer uno—declaró el hombre con seriedad.

—¿Por qué siento que no me va a gustar?—.

—Sí no tienes misiones o entrenamiento, pasa a este lugar. Aquí encontrarás todo lo que un verdadero líder debe aprender antes de ejercer su cargo y al mismo tiempo veremos si de verdad eres apto para Hinata—.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Naruto Uzumaki había empezado con algunas clases de etiqueta y educación básica de la alta sociedad que le iba a servir en un futuro. Cabe decir que Natsu era una educadora estricta y daba más miedo que Iruka cuando se enojaba aunque se explicaba muy bien.

La situación con el Equipo 7 era bastante precaria ya que Sasuke estaba aún en arresto domiciliario y recuperándose de sus lesiones, pero no se había sabido de él en días. Sakura había iniciado clases con Shizune y Tsunade ya que vieron aptitudes de Ninja Médico en ella pero Kakashi había sido severamente regañado por la Hokage poco después de la Misión de Recuperación. Naruto no quería tratar con el por un tiempo hasta que se calmaran un poco las cosas ya que todo empeoró cuando él se entero de su relación con su padre como su maestro. De Jiraiya tampoco se habían mostrado sus luces ya que andaba en una misión aunque eventualmente se enteró de las acciones de Tsunade y fue inmediatamente para Konoha.

—¿Entonces así se hace el Rasengan?—preguntó Hinata con una esfera en la mano.

—¡No puede ser, te salió en menos tiempo que a mí!—exclamó Naruto en shock.

—El control y forma de chakra es mi especialidad, soy una Hyuga. Es como si esta técnica fuese hecha para mi clan—explicó la chica lanzando el jutsu como si fuese una pelota.

—Aún no puedo hacerlo con una sola mano, tengo que depender de mis clones todavía—murmuro el rubio.

—Oh, cierto. Kurenai sensei me mostró mis afinidades elementales, ¿te gustaría saber las tuyas?—preguntó la niña.

—Oh, claro. Kakashi entrenó a Sasuke en fuego y rayo, nunca me dijo cual era la mía—murmuró con un poco de resentimiento el chico.

—Toma estos papeles, te dirán tu elemento afín—.

Ante la sorpresa de Hinata, vio que viento era el elemento afín de Naruto y ella explicó sobre la rareza de esto en esta aldea y no conocía a alguien que pudiese ayudar al chico en esta tarea.

—¿Con qué elemento viento? Qué raro que Kakashi no te lo haya dicho, solo hay una persona indicada para el trabajo. Asuma Sarutobi—fue la respuesta de Tsunade ante esto.

—El sensei de Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji—recordó Hinata.

—¿Dónde los podemos encontrar?—preguntó el rubio.

—Sí no está en el campo de entrenamiento del Equipo 10, este podrías encontrarlo en Barbacoa Q o el Compuesto Sarutobi. Kurenai sensei siempre lo va a buscar a esos lugares—recordó varias de las acciones de su sensei en secreto enamorada del barbón.

Después de eso, partieron en su búsqueda y Asuma aceptó un poco interesado ya que era raro entrenar a alguien en este elemento y entre hijos de Hokage se podrían entender mucho.

—Hace tiempo que Kakashi debió haber descubierto tu afinidad elemental. Que bueno que tengo la suerte de ayudarte. Cuando seas Hokage ponme en tu lista de personas que te ayudaron en tu camino—.

El entrenamiento duró menos de lo que el Jonin pudiera anticipar puesto que el chico realmente tenía talento en descubrir formas de acelerar las cosas a su favor con ensayo y error. Además los clones de sombra eran de increíble ayuda con eso.

—Ah, Naruto. ¿Estás consciente del uso de clones de sombra para guardar información?—.

—¿De qué habla? Pensé que los clones de sombra eran para ayudar en el combate—mencionó el rubio.

—Parece que Kakashi omitió decirte esto. Nadie tendría el chakra suficiente para hacer tantos clones de sombra, excepto tú por tener al zorro. Ese jutsu fue creado por el Segundo Hokage, el maestro de mi padre hace muchos años para misiones de espionaje—.

—¿Espionaje?—.

—Imagínate que tengas que ver dos sitios y se te acabe el tiempo. Haces un clon sombra y ese vea el otro evento que ocurra. Cuando esté se desvanezca, sus recuerdos vienen a ti como efecto secundario—.

—Otra lista a las cosas que Kakashi sensei me debe una buena explicación—murmuró el Uzumaki.

—Me recuerdas mucho a Óbito—mencionó por nostalgia el barbón.

—¿Óbito?—.

—Era el compañero de equipo de Kakashi, otro de los alumnos de tu padre. Murió en una misión unos años antes de que navieras. El Sharingan de Kakashi le pertenecía a él—.

¿Un Uchiha amigo de Kakashi? Tal vez eso explicaba la obsesión de Kakashi con Sasuke pero aún no se justificaba del todo su actitud.

—Tal vez a Kakashi le recuerdas demasiado a Óbito, eres quizás un recordatorio de todo lo que ha perdido. Mi padre no hizo tampoco mucho al respecto, no siquiera fue tan cercano conmigo que era su hijo—.

—¿Quién es su padre?—.

—El viejo Hokage—.

—¡¿Es hijo del anciano?! ¡¿Entonces es el padre de Konohamaru?!—exclamó el niño sorprendido.

—No, soy su tío. Mi hermano mayor era su ANBU guardián. Probablemente te haya visto en algunas veces que has estado en su oficina, hace tiempo que no lo voy a ver—alegó el sujeto.

—Es extraño, somos dos hijos de Hokage charlando sobre cualquier cosa. No se si te hubieses sentido solo si tu padre viviera, tal vez la señora Uzumaki habría ayudado como mi madre lo hizo conmigo. Ella estuvo en tu parto, no se quien fue quien la mató y no sirve de nada saberlo ahora. Si algún día lo veo, no dudaré en hacerlo pedazos y si no puedo hazlo por los dos—le pidió de favor el hombre serio.

Al terminar la semana, Naruto había dominado el Elemento Viento en tiempo récord gracias a los clones de sombra y Asuma le regaló una cuchillas de chakra por si acaso las necesitaba. En cuanto a Hinata iba corriendo a donde estaba su novio y está lo jaló sin preguntarle el porqué.

—No es que me agrade estar contigo pero no entiendo porque me abordaste de esta forma—pidio saber el joven.

—Es que estaba ensayando el Rasengan que me enseñaste. Me cuesta mucho darle más volumen porque aún debo hacer crecer mis reservas pero mira lo que descubrí—asintió emocionada.

La niña hizo un mini Rasengan pero había algo raro con este jutsu ya que tenía ligeros destellos de rayo y ella lanzó la esfera pero esta se hizo invisible y dejó un cráter en un árbol.

—Cuando hago el Rasengan, agregué accidentalmente un poco de chakra de rayo y genera un efecto secundario de invisibilidad que no siquiera el Byakugan puede verlo. Lo llamo Estilo de Rayo: Rasengan Invisible—declaró feliz la peliazul.

¿Agregar chakra elemental al Rasengan? Es como si ese fuera el propósito de ese jutsu, ¿esa era la idea inicial de su padre? Solo habían pocas personas en el mundo que fueran capaces de resolver ese acertijo y no quería hacerlo, pero tendría que preguntarles sobre esto.

Un rato después, estaban en el departamento de Kakashi y Naruto tocó varias veces para que este abriera aunque tardó en responder.

—Ya voy, ya voy—.

En el momento que esté les abrió, Naruto y Hinata vieron que este no llevaba su máscara porque se estaba duchando y este olvidó ponérsela.

—¡GUAPO, GUAPO!—exclamó el rubio en shock porque el rostro del peli plateado era atractivo y emitían un brillo celestial que lastimó los ojos de Hinata.

—¡Mis ojos!—gritó la chica exageradamente.

—Ay, creo que olvidé ponerme mi máscara. No pensé que fueras a venir tan pronto, creí que estarías aún enojado conmigo—mencionó con leve sorpresa el sujeto.

—Aún estoy furioso con usted aunque tengo una cosa que tratar con usted—.

—Espera que me vista—.

Después de unos minutos, el Jonin los invitó a pasar y Naruto le explicó sobre el descubrimiento de Hinata con el Rasengan y este quedó de piedra por lo que acababa de oír.

—¡¿Completaste el Rasengan de rayo?!—exclamó el cíclope en shock.

—Ah, creo que sí. Fue un accidente—.

—¡Lo he intentado por años y jamás lo pude hacer! ¡Exijo saber que hiciste!—confesó alterado el sujeto.

—Ah, ¿entonces sabe el Rasengan?—preguntó el Uzumaki.

—Tu padre me lo enseñó hace mucho, dijo que el Rasengan es un jutsu incompleto y deseaba que pudiera añadir chakra de rayo a este jutsu. Lamentablemente no pude y lo más cerca que estuve es el Chidori—explicó el hombre.

—¿El Chidori es un intento de usar Rasengan de rayo? ¿No deberían darle el título de genio a esta adorable niña?—alagó el rubio a su novia en pose de Will Smith.

—Quiero verlo para dar mi opinión—.

Kakashi fue testigo de ese singular Rasengan y notó que no había tanto rayo en la esfera de chakra aunque la mezcla era muy estable. Este era el primer camino a la incorporación de chakra elemental que tanto quería su maestro y todo era gracias a alguien que no tenía mucha relación con esto.

—Me gustaría pedir la opinión del señor Jiraiya, tal vez el pueda darnos más pistas acerca de cómo Minato sensei creó el Rasengan—.

—¿Cómo podemos hallarlo?—pregunro Hinata curiosa.

—Eso es fácil y sé donde puede estar—sonrió malvadamente el rubio con un plan de venganza que le dio miedo a los presentes.

El Sabio Pervertido estaba en unas cascadas mirando mujeres bañándose y escribiendo su novela aunque luego comenzó a escuchar ruiditos en el lugar.

—Oh, Hikari. No hagamos esto—se escuchó la voz en el lugar.

—No te preocupes, nadie nos encontrará—se escuchó la otra vocecita en el sitio.

Varios gemidos se escuchaban y pensó que era una escena yuri suculenta y fue a espiar pero todo resultó ser una trampa. Habían dos clones de Orochimaru besándose de lengua y con tanga entre los árboles y aquel se revolcó en el suelo.

—¡Mis ojos!—exclamó el viejo traumado y se echó cloro para desinfectarse de esa escena.

Naruto estaba carcajeándose de la risa y ya se sentía un poco mejor con respecto a su molestia con el Sanin irresponsable y Hinata se reía a lo bajo demostrando su respeto apropiado.

—No tenías que traumarme con eso, casi voy con los Yamanaka para quitarme eso de la mente—regañó molesto el peliblanco.

—Se merece eso y mucho más. Además no vine por eso, explíqueme todo lo que sepa sobre el Rasengan—le exigió el chico.

—Ya te dije todo—.

—No todo, Kakashi sensei me dijo sobre el verdadero propósito de mi padre para completar el Rasengan. ¿Cómo fue que se le ocurrió una técnica así de la nada?—.

—Esto va para largo, siéntate. En la tercera guerra ninja, Minato tuvo esa idea al ver el jutsu de una Bestia con Cola, el Ocho Colas—reveló el Sanin.

—¿Ocho Colas? ¿Qué jutsu?—preguntó el Uzumaki.

—Ah, la Bola de Bestia con Cola. Es un jutsu que esas criaturas poseen. Minato quiso replicarlo para su uso en humanos pero le era imposible para él sólo. Por fortuna alguien lo había acompañado en la misión y se encargó de explicar el mecanismo a tu padre—.

—¿Quién fue? ¿Había otro implicado en la creación del Rasengan?—preguntó curioso Kakashi no sabiendo esto.

—Recuerdo que se llamaba Hinamei Hyuga, solo un Byakugan puede ver a detalle el mecanismo de cualquier jutsu—reveló el sujeto.

—¡Esa es mi madre!—exclamó Hinata desconcertada.

—Vaya que es pequeño el mundo—murmuró Kakashi serio.

—Solo un Hyuga tiene esa destreza para controlar el chakra hasta el máximo punto y verlo ala vez. Esos tres años los pasó perfeccionando ese intento de jutsu hasta que lo consiguieron y así nació el Rasengan. Sin embargo con la guerra ninguno pudo conseguir añadir algún chakra elemental y con las responsabilidades que ambos tenían se volvió imposible—explicó el sujeto.

—¡Entonces está decidido, voy a completar el Rasengan!—declaró enérgico el niño.

El chico estuvo toda una semana ensayando y haciendo por ensayo y error esta hazaña con sus clones de sombra. Recordando lo que hizo su novia con el Rasengan Invisible, estuvo viendo porque nadie había podido esta hazaña. El problema es que todos tuvieron el mismo problema que Naruto con su Rasengan. La mezcla era inestable con sólo dos manos al principio y se necesitan más para ejecutar esto con total precisión y con el paso de los años esto ya no sería un obstáculo.

Hasta que terminó el fin de semana pudo al fin completar el jutsu de su padre con éxito total. Un Rasengan con aspas de viento y de color blanco era lanzado por el rubio y otro clon del Uzumaki lanzaba uno normal, con el primero superando en destrucción al normal.

—Estilo de Viento: Rasengan. Padre, seguro que estarías orgulloso de mí en este momento—jadeó el Uzumaki exhausto.

El niño despertó en su paisaje mental y ante él se hallaba el Zorro viéndolo con toral desprecio como siempre y Naruto se paró porque quería hacerle unas preguntas.

—¡Eres demasiado valiente para estar ante mí, humano asqueroso!—.

—Ahora que supe varias cosas que sucedieron, tengo una pregunta. ¿Cómo es una Bola de Bestia con Cola?—preguntó el rubio.

—Así qué te hablaron de esa técnica, ese Rasengan es una vil copia de mi técnica más poderosa. Un jutsu que sólo mis hermanos y yo somos capaces de usar—.

—¿Tienes hermanos? Ah, recuerdo que el Shukaku es otra bestia igual a ti—.

—No me compares a ese debilucho conmigo. Soy muy superior a ese mapache de pacotilla, te atreviste a dejarlo escapar—reclamó el Zorro furioso.

—El Sabio Pervertido me habló del 8 Colas, ¿cuántas bestias más existen?—.

—Somos 9, pero todos están sellados en humanos por culpa del maldito cabeza de madera del Primer Hokage—murmuró el monstruo.

—¿Por qué los capturó? ¿Atacaban a las personas?—.

—Todos nosotros solo nos defendíamos de ellos, quería usar nuestro poder en beneficio propio. Nadie quiere estar encerrado por tanto tiempo, si tu estuvieras en la cárcel más de 50 años sin ver la luz del día actuaría igual que yo—recalcó la bestia.

Al día siguiente, Naruto pidió que Hinata se reuniera con él y este le enseñó su nuevo jutsu perfeccionado: Estilo de Viento: Rasengan. La chica lo miró con el Byakugan y entendió como se equilibraba el viento con el chakra normal en forma de esfera.

—Lo lograste Naruto, eso es más poderoso que mi Rasengan Invisible—dijo asombrada la niña.

—Ya que logré hacerlo con viento, es mejor que lo intentemos con rayo. No puedo hacer por mi cuenta pero tú sí—mencionó el rubio.

—¿Un jutsu de colaboración? Eso es una buena idea, deja que ayude en lo que pueda—asintió la chica.

Mientras dos clones de Naruto generaban un Rasengan ordinario, Hinata se encargaba de poner chakra de rayo en el jutsu en varios intentos hasta que por fin lo consiguieron equilibrarlo ya que el rayo era diferente al viento.

—Jutsu de colaboración: Estilo de Rayo: Rasengan—.

Ambos niños lo lanzaron y un área de varios metros entró en un campo de electricidad que lo arrasó todo, dejando en sorpresa a los niños.

—Genial, se ve mejor que el viento—alegó Naruto sonriente.

—En realidad, si este Rasengan y el de viento chocan gana sin duda el de viento—corrigió la niña.

—Espera, ¿qué tiene que ver?—preguntó curioso el rubio.

—Es la regla de debilidad de los elementos: Viento vence a rayo, rayo vence a tierra, tierra vence a agua, agua vence a fuego, y fuego vence a viento. Es un ciclo sin fin—explicó la chica.

—Oh, ¿me lo puedes anotar? Tengo que leerlo—sonrió avergonzado el Uzumaki.

—Descuida, no hay problema. Eso no lo enseñan en la Academia, pero en mi caso lo aprendí hace mucho con la educación especial del clan Hyuga. Por cierto, el rayo es solo mi afinidad secundaria, en realidad soy mejor en fuego—confesó la peliazul.

—¿Fuego? Entonces significa que podemos hacer un Rasengan de fuego, suena excelente—mencionó Naruto sonriente.

Días pasaron y Kakashi no sabía en donde se había metido Naruto desde que le preguntó sobre el Rasengan. En cuanto se fue a buscarlo, se escucharon ruidos de explosiones en el campo de entrenamiento y notó que habían huecos en todos lados y destrucción por algún jutsu.

—¡Vamos Hinata, agrega más rayo y fuego a esto!—dijo el rubio en un intento por hacer un nuevo Rasengan.

El cíclope abrió su ojo al ver que habían dos Hinata y dos Naruto ejecutando un Rasengan pero este era de aspecto azul verdoso fosforescente y con aspas plasmáticas.

—¡Por fin, Jutsu de Colaboración: Estilo de Plasma: Rasengan!—exclamó Naruto eufórico.

Al arrojar el jutsu, este impactó y deshizo todo lo que tocó en un área de 10 metros a la redonda todo lo que había en él.

—¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!—gritó en shock el Jonin.

—Oh, buenos días Kakashi sensei. Completamos el Rasengan—saludó como si nada el rubio.

—¡¿Completaron el Rasengan?!—.

—Gracias a los clones de sombra, conseguí un mejor equilibrio entre chakra elemental y el normal. Logré en una semana entender cómo ejecutar la versión de viento que quería mi padre. Con Hinata logramos hacer uno de fuego y otro de rayo siguiendo el mismo principio de equilibrio con uno para cada rol. Luego de eso, Hinata me enseñó sobre los subelementos de chakra que solo se consiguen con un Kekkei Genkai. Fue fácil hacer una versión de elemento Quemar, pero el Elemento Velocidad y Plasma si que cuesta bastante por lo inestable que es—explicó rápido y emocionado el niño.

—¿Elemento Plasma? ¿Nunca oí hablar de eso?—.

—En realidad fue una teoría que llegamos Naruto y yo en base si combinas fuego y rayo. El fuego es en realidad plasma no ionizado pero si lo cargas eléctricamente de forma bien equilibrada generas plasma ionizado. Así nace el Estilo de Plasma—explicó la peliazul un poco tímida por ello.

A pesar de que teóricamente estaban poniendo en práctica un buen metido para conseguir jutsu muy complejos, también eran muy importante la versatilidad y el trabajo en equipo entre los participantes. Entre ellos habían una comunicación excelente, cosa que se ve en ninjas veteranos.

¿En qué momento se había equivocado con Naruto? Tal vez en creer que las calificaciones de la Academia decían mucho de él. No era un ninja frío y lógico como él, pero sin duda era otro tipo de genio que no estaba acostumbrado, justo como Óbito.

Había cometido otro error grande: Intentar replicar al 100% su Equipo 7. Pretendía que Sasuke no cometiera sus mismos errores y además de ayudar al único pariente vivo que le quedaba a Óbito pero sin duda fracasó en ello. Con Sakura quería generar la rivalidad entre Sasuke y Naruto con el fin de que ambos creciera como equipo pero lo único que hizo fue generar más tensión. Ella sin duda no era Rin, no era tan amable como lo era ella como Óbito. No había tomado tampoco en cuenta en que momento la princesa Hyuga tenía sentimientos por su alumno y logró alcanzar su corazón. En cambio Óbito no tuvo a otra mujer que amar más que a Rin pero ella no lo veía de esa forma, o tal vez aún debía pasar más tiempo.

Su Equipo 7 y el suyo no eran los mismos, eso ya le había quedado claro. Sin embargo, ver con esa felicidad a su alumno con esa niña que le tenía ese amor incondicional le estaba obligando a recrear una nueva estrategia.

—Bueno, no tengo otra forma de decirles que soy un idiota. Lo reconozco, no tengo excusas para decirte que he cometido demasiados errores y no espero que me perdones, tan solo quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho, Naruto. Prometo que algún día trataré de pagar por todos mis fracasos, solo hasta entonces voy a seguir de cerca tu progreso, desoues de todo sigo siendo tu maestro—fue lo único que dijo el Jonin antes de irse.

—Hmmm, no sea tan dramático. Estoy molesto con usted pero no lo odio. Sé que ha sufrido bastante, no puedo imaginarme que tanto pero lo que sí sé es que aún tiene algo por el que vivir y quiero que vea como me convierto en Hokage—fue la respuesta sincera del rubio.

El sujeto sonrió ante ello y se marchó con un poco de paz en su corazón decidido a arreglar las cosas en su vida comenzando con sus alumnos. Había escuchado que Sakura estaba entrenando con Tsunade, debería darle algunos conceptos y ver que tanto ha progresado, su fuerte son los Genjutsu y había sido muy descuidado con ella, verificar sus afinidades elementales. Con Sasuke iba a hablar más seriamente sobre sus problemas, estaba en una encrucijada con lo de la Masacre Uchiha y no había salido de su casa, tendría que ver resolución. Luego quizás necesitaría unas vacaciones, necesitaba pensar algunas prioridades de su vida, tal vez debería ir al País de las Olas. Había escuchado que era una buena zona turística ahora, quizás comprar unos recuerdos para todos. Gai podría ir ya que no dejaba de atosigar a sus alumnos y necesitaba charlar con su único amigo de verdad que le quedaba.


	4. PARTE 4

Parte 4

Días más tarde, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Kakashi fueron convocados por Tsunade ya que tenían una misión urgente de clase A que tenían que cumplir pero era más que nada de vigilancia porque aún habían asociados de Gatoh que merodeaban la zona.

—Por cierto, ustedes no eran solos. También habrán dos que irán con ustedes—les informó la Hokage.

En ese momento se veía a entrar a Sasuke con mirada de pocos amigos y miraba con lejanía a Naruto pero esto fue interrumpido por Gai que estaba fastidiando la existencia.

—Anímese, Sasuke. ¡Aún hay juventud en su interior, vamos a descubrirla juntos!—exclamó el sujeto eufórico.

—¡Aléjese de mí, es insoportable!—exclamó el pelo negro furioso.

Por cierto, durante su estancia domiciliaria a nadie se le ocurrió mejor castigo que a Tsunade para que el Jonin encargado de vigilar al último Uchiha fuera el cejudo.

—Eso explica porque Neji ha estado de mejor humor que de costumbre—susurró Hinata a su novio y este se rio.

Todos partieron a su destino en un camino ya muy conocido aunque en el camino los tortolos iban coqueteando en el camino y a Sasuke le iba a dar diabetes.

—¿Quién es la más bonita, la más preciosa?—iba diciendo cada tontería de niño enamorado el rubio.

—Matenme por favor—.

—Ya sé que estas enamorado de mí pero no eres mi tipo—se burló Naruto.

—¡¿Acaso quieres pelea, perdedor?!—exclamó furioso el sujeto.

—¡Ya basta, estamos aquí de vacaciones, digo de misión!—calmó Gai a todos.

—Espera, ¿Cómo que de vacaciones?—preguntó ahora Sakura consternada.

—Ah si, se me olvidó decirles. Tomarse unas vacaciones para fuera de Konoha es imposible, así que lo disfrazamos de misiones importantes—explicó Kakashi sonriente.

—Oh, que bien. Entonces puedo librar más de mi itinerario con Naruto—declaró feliz la Hyuga.

—Yo quiero ver a Hinata en traje de baño—alegó Naruto.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar desde cuando el perdedor es tan acaramelado con ella?—preguntó Sasuke serio.

—Lo siento Sasuke, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Te juro que no no eres tú, soy yo—dijo Naruto muy burlón.

—¡¿Por qué insinúas que soy gay?!—reclamó el pelinegro furioso.

—Te ibas a ir con Orochimaru de quien dudo mucho de su sexualidad y se enteró de que todos creían que era niña en la Academia—explicó Hinata sonriente.

—¡Se supone que hicimos un pacto para que el perdedor no se enterara de eso!—exclamó en shock el Uchiha.

—¡¿Espera, tú eras la niña que decían que era la que Sasuke le gustaba?!—balbuceó Sakura consternada.

—Lo siento Sasuke, ahora Naruto está conmigo y pienso pelear por su afecto—bromeó la peliazul.

—Ya basta de burlas, mejor sigamos nuestro camino—intervino Kakashi serio.

El camino para Sasuke fue un infierno por las constantes euforias sobre la juventud de Gai y la miel de Naruto con su novia. No tardaron mucho en llegar al País de las Olas y el lugar había cambiado bastante porque el comercio creció mucho.

—Este sitio es mucho más alegre que la última vez—mencionó Sakura.

—¿Qué pasó la última vez?—preguntó Hinata curiosa.

—Un enano mafioso dominaba el lugar y nosotros terminamos con su tiranía. Nos enfrentamos a Zabuza que tenía una espadota y a su alumno Haku que tenía la habilidad de hacer hielo. Incluso era más lindo que Sakura—contó rápidamente el Uzumaki.

—¡¿Cómo que más lindo que yo?!—reclamó la pelirrosa furiosa.

—Sí que parecía mujer, pero no más lindo que Hinata—.

—Aww, Naruto—se enterneció la peliazul.

—Voy a vomitar—murmuró Sasuke con mucha azúcar en la sangre.

—Ah, debemos pasar a visitar a unos viejos conocidos. ¿Qué les parece?—les avisó el Jonin del Sharingan a todos.

Habían sido recibidos por el viejo Tazuna y su familia, quien les contaron sobre cómo había ido a todos después de lo de Gatoh.

—A ella no la conocía, ¿Quién es ella?—preguntó Inari sobre Hinata.

—Es mi maravillosa novia—respondió Naruto presentándola como Will Smith en los premios.

—Ya basta de eso, Naruto—se sonrojó la chica.

—¿Novia? ¿Qué no ella era tu novia?—preguntó el niño confundido con Sakura.

—¡Nunca sería su novia!—exclamó Sakura molesta.

—Claro que no sería jamás su novia, Naruto no se merece un castigo tan grande—mencionó Hinata en broma.

—¡Hinata!—.

—Te conozco muy bien, Sakura. Eres bastante inestable y no sabes ni lo que quieres, nada se le escapa a estos ojos que lo ven todo—mencionó la ojiperla activando su Byakugan en un tono algo malévolo que le dio miedo a la pelirrosa.

—Ya deja de molestarla, a la única que quiero esa ti—le calmó el Uzumaki a su novia.

Sasuke podía notar que Naruto había cambiado bastante por ella y se estaba rompiendo la dinámica que el equipo tenía. La rutina era simple: Un evidente triangulo amoroso que generaba rivalidad. Sin embargo, el Uzumaki rompió este ciclo y los había dejado a un lado ya que lo que buscaba lo había conseguido con la princesa Hyuga y estaba seguro que Sakura se dio cuenta, se le notaba que quería que todo volviera a ser igual en el fondo y la peliazul tenía tan hipnotizado al perdedor.

—Creo que iré por algo en la aldea, no se maten entre ustedes. Gai, te los dejo—les avisó Kakashi de humor como siempre.

Después de irse, el Jonin veía algunas cosas que deseaba para llevarse a Konoha y notaba que habían nuevas tiendas por la alza económica en el lugar. En ese instante notó que había un niño muy pequeño en el lugar que lloraba y estaba solo, quizás estaba perdido.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, pequeño?—preguntó el ninja curioso.

—Me perdí, mi mamá no sabe dónde estoy—decía en llanto el niño.

—Entonces vamos a buscarla, después de todo soy un ninja—dijo con confianza el hombre.

Mientras tanto, se veía a Hinata cocinando junto a Tsunami y olía todo demasiado bien. Gai estaba sentado y estaba babeando por lo bien que se veía los alimentos.

—Su primo Neji estaría orgulloso de usted, no me había dicho de sus dotes culinarias—mencionó el cejudo admirado.

—Siempre me ha gustado hacerle de comer a mi novio cuando pueda, el secreto es el amor—.

—¿No tienes maids que te hagan de comer?—preguntó Sakura curiosa.

—Sí, pero prefiero hacerlo por mi cuenta—.

A Sasuke le recordó esa actitud a la de su madre fallecida que le gustaba hacerle de comer a su familia a pesar de ser la matriarca del clan. En cambio, Sakura no estaba muy segura si podía competir en esa área con la kunoichi frente a sus ojos.

Más tarde, el emo se reunió con la tablita porque necesitaban sacar de ese embrujo que tenía cautivo a su compañero y necesitaban trabajar juntos como el equipo que eran.

—¿Separarlos? No me agrada que Naruto le ponga mucha más atención a su novia que a nosotros pero esto es demasiado—mencionó Sakura curiosa.

—Sí no lo hacemos, no creo que tengamos otra salida. Esto tiene que acabar—declaró el pelinegro.

—¿En qué momento cambiamos de roles? Antes nos fastidiaba con darle algo de nuestro tiempo y ahora somos nosotros los que queremos estar a su lado—murmuró la chica.

Esto era sumamente incómodo y ellos no habían interactuado de esta forma pero era mejor viejo conocido que nuevo por conocer. Así una terrible alianza nació y el resultado fue una niña de cabello negro con lentes rojos que sería Hokage muchos años en el futuro.

Por su parte, Kakashi había encontrado a la madre del niño y era una mujer bastante hermosa, de cabello azul y de su edad.

—Gracias por tomarse las molestias, señor—asintió con una ligera reverencia la mujer.

—Oh, no se preocupe. Estoy de paso—dijo casual el hombre.

—No sé qué haría sin mí hijo, criarlo sola es muy dificil—mencionó la peliazul.

—¿Es madre soltera?—.

—Viuda, es una larga historia—respondió ella.

—Kakashi Katake a sus órdenes—.

—Kahyo, a secas—.

—Bueno, creo que mis alumnos deben estar preocupados por mí. Ya me voy—se despidió el ninja.

—Oh, no puede irse. Debo agradecerle por haberme devuelto a Hakuhyo—.

—No se preocupe, es mi buena acción del día—.

—Ah no, déjeme invitarle algo. No es molestia para mí—.

Parecía que esta mujer no lo iba a dejar en paz y sólo pudo aceptar una cena el día de mañana ya que aun tenía varias cosas que hacer.

Por su parte, Sasuke y Sakura seguían al par de tortolos que caminaban juntos y saltando como borregos enamorados en el camino.

—¡Explosiones, explosiones, la la la!—se escuchaba cantar al par.

—¿Explosiones?—se preguntó el pelinegro.

—Según entendí de Kakashi sensei, ellos han practicado algo juntos. No estoy seguro de que sea—mencionó la Haruno.

Los dos los siguieron a una parte alejada de la aldea y se les veía haciendo calistenia para calentar sus cuerpos.

—Por cierto, ¿Estás entrenando el Rasengan?—preguntó el niño a su novia.

—No, estoy practicando Chidori—.

—¡¿Cómo que Chidori?!—gritó Sasuke furioso.

—No creí que Hinata tuviese capacidad de dominar eso—admitió impresionada.

Se veía como Hinata tenía en su mano un destello amorfo de pura electricidad pero este perdió estabilidad ya que era difícil mantenerlo.

—Tengo que trabajar en eso—sonrió la chica.

En esa tarde, Naruto estaba entrenando su Taijutsu con Hinata en base a sus fallos y aunque ella no era la mejor en ese tema comparado a Neji, aún seguía superior en su generación en ese tema.

—Eres bastante rígido a la hora de moverte, eso te hace predecible. Me sorprende que hayas seguido con vida—alegó la peliazul.

—No seas tan dura conmigo—murmuró el rubio.

—Parte de ser novios es decir la verdad aunque duela, te conozco muy bien—.

Los dos veían el cielo que era azul y se tomaron las manos ya que se tenían mucha confianza el uno con el otro.

—No puedo recordar mi vida antes de que estar a tu lado, si te fueras estaría perdido en mi soledad y desesperación—le confesó el Uzumaki.

—No me hagas llorar porque no estoy de humor. Mira lo que hiciste—se quejó la chica demasiado conmovida.

Esto era oficial, Naruto estaba muy embrujado con la princesa Hyuga y tendrían que tomar medidas extremas en contra de ello. El Equipo 7 iba a renacer y eso tendría que ocurrir ahora mismo.

Un poco después, el Uzumaki se hallaba solo en el jardín de la casa y Sakura estaba llegando a escena para el clásico plan de crear discordia entre los enamorados.

—Hola, Naruto. ¿Por qué tan solo?—preguntó la rosada en tono meloso que la inocencia del niño no supo captar.

—Hinata fue con la señora Tsunami a comprar unas cosas. ¿Por qué?—.

—Oh bueno, es que quería invitarte a salir a dar una vuelta por la aldea y charlar. Hace tiempo que no nos ponemos al corriente—mencionó en tono coqueto la chica.

—Oh claro—.

Aunque el plan malévolo de Sakura parecía ir bien, después notó que cometió un error ya que Naruto se la pasaba hablando maravillas de su novia y no dejaba hacer algún avance.

—Sí, ya me quedó claro que ella es la mejor novia del mundo—murmuró la chica molesta.

—Y lo es—.

—La tienes en un alto pedestal, ¿pero no crees que estas exagerando?—mencionó con algo de irritación la mujercita.

—Es que la amo—.

—Por favor, es solo tu primera novia. Van a terminar y hallarás a otra—le empezó a meter cizaña la chica.

—No lo creo, sería muy tonto hacer eso. La quiero mucho—.

—¿De dónde te salió tanto amor por ella? Tu solo te la pasabas persiguiéndome, ¿en que momento pasé a segundo plano? ¡Solo estas por despecho con ella!—reclamó la chica.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Estas celosa—sonrió divertido el rubio.

—¡No estoy celosa!—.

—Sí, lo estás. Escúchame, eres mi amiga y no dejarás de ser importante para mí. Sabes lo mucho que te aprecio y tienes razón en que estoy muy emocionado en tener novia. No es que los haya olvidado, no estoy muy acostumbrado a tener amor en mi vida y ahora que ella llegó a mi vida, me siento demasiado feliz—le respondió sinceramente el joven.

—¡Esto no debería ser así, tu deberías estar detrás y de mí y peleando contra Sasuke por mi atención! ¡Ya se que es egoísta, nada va a ser como antes! No debería estar reclamando algo como esto, solo estoy haciendo berrinche por no tener todo lo que yo quiero. No entiendo en qué momento todo cambió, ¿en qué momento perdí esa posición en tus prioridades?—.

—Ella me salvó de mis propias inseguridades. No era feliz hasta que realmente ella vio quien era yo realmente, alguien roto y vacío y aún así me quiso. Aunque le grité y quería que se alejara de mí, no lo hizo y siguió conmigo. Nadie se molestó por saber que es lo que sentía realmente, me hizo entender que era realmente amar a alguien—le confesó el joven serio.

En ese instante, Hinata los vio juntos y por su lenguaje corporal entendió que ambos discutían de algo muy serio y se imaginaba de que se trataba así que fue allí mismo.

—Oh mira, es Hinata—señaló Naruto feliz.

—Cariño, ¿puedes ayudar con unas cosas a la señora Tsunami?—pidió la chica.

—Oh seguro, ahorita vuelvo—.

(Esa compa ya esta muerta, nomas no le han avisado).

La chica tragó duro y no se veía a Hinata demasiado feliz por lo que se había suscitado y está agrietó sus ojos en un tono malicioso.

—¿Usted no aprende, verdad? No se que hayan hablado pero me doy una idea. ¿Acaso no te conformas con Sasuke y vienes por mi novio? ¿Acaso quieres un harén? Eres una pervertida—acusó con molestia la mujercita.

—¡No soy una pervertida!—.

—No pienso permitir esto, tal vez Naruto sea muy amable pero yo no soy así. Él es mío y sí vuelves a insistir, vas a saber que se siente el Puño Suave por donde no entra el sol—le advirtió con severidad la peliazul.

Ella se fue y Sakura estaba azul ya que no había visto en su vida tan molesta a la normalmente tímida Hyuga. Ella volvió a casa y Sasuke supo lo que había pasado de su boca, por lo que él tomaría el asunto en sus manos.

En la noche, Naruto dormía como un bebé e iba al baño cuando Sasuke se le puso frente a él y se veía el Chidori en la mano.

—Ahora llegó el momento de la revancha, no pienso permitir que mi orgullo quedé pisoteado—declaró el pelinegro serio.

—Oye, ya es muy noche y estoy cansado. Mañana con más ganas lo hago—dijo medio dormido el rubio.

—¡No, es ahora!—declaró el Uchiha furioso.

En ese momento, el pelinegro le aventaron una almohada y se veía a Gai sensei muy molesta porque la habían despertado por el escándalo.

—¡Sí vas a empezar con tus homosexualidades, no puedes jugar! ¡Mañana harán su revancha, déjenme dormir!—les reclamó el cejudo con ojeras en los párpados y cerró la puerta de golpe.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban cara a cara con trajes de botargas sumo enormes que apenas los dejaba moverse y se veían ridículos.

—¡¿Por qué tenemos que vestirnos así?!—preguntó el Uchiha furioso.

—Es porque esto no viola tu libertad condicional, si usas jutsus de clase A ofensivos volverás a prisión—explicó Kakashi.

—Esta no es la revancha épica que yo quería, me veo ridículo—murmuró el pelinegro.

—¡Naruto, te miras lindo!—dijo enternecida la peliazul.

La revancha inició y Sasuke no se podía mover bien con eso pero Naruto se las arregló para rodar y derribar a su rival de forma epica.

—¡Sumo Rasengan!—exclamó el rubio eufórico.

—¡No voy a perder, Naruto!—exclamó el emo vengador molesto por la humillación.

—¿Kakashi, esto es alguna clase de código gay?—preguntó Gai curioso.

La batalla terminó con la victoria de Naruto y pues Sasuke no quería aceptar la derrota porque esto no contaba como una batalla según él.

—¡Te exijo la revancha ahora!—.

—No, que aburrido—se fue el Uzumaki satisfecho.

—¡Antes no te resistías a esto! ¡¿Por qué me rechazas ahora?!—.

—Pareciera que quieres llamar mi atención con estos retos, aún eres mi amigo pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. No eres de mi tipo—le guiñó el ojo el rubio.

—¡Qué no soy gay!—.

—Por dios, pareciera que si. Sé que soy hermoso y me convertiré en el Hotkage pero mi cuerpecito ya está reservado por mi ama—dejó claro el Uzumaki.

—Lo siento Sasuke, despreciaste el cariño de Naruto pero pagaste caro el precio. Ahora está conmigo—siguió Hinata el juego de su novio.

—¡Ya estoy harto, me largo de aquí!—.

El Uchiha se fue molesto y todos quedaron de acuerdo con algo: Parecía una adolescente celosa. Más tarde, Sakura y Sasuke se habían reunido a solas y estaban sentados en un árbol en señal de derrota.

—¿En serio te gusta, Naruto?—preguntó dudosa la Haruno.

—Claro que no, lo que me da rabia es lo feliz que luce. Lo escuché todo, a pesar de lo que ha pasado aún es feliz y yo no. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho que me hace falta? Estoy molesto conmigo—admitió el ninja.

—Yo solo deseaba tu atención y confieso que cuando Naruto dejó de frecuentarme sentí que había sido un dolor de muelas en su vida. Verlo así de feliz me da demasiada envidia, soy una horrible persona—alegó Sakura.

Los dos se quedaron callados y el viento mecía sobre ellos ya que iba a ser una noche fría para dormir con gruesas cobijas.

—He escuchado a la gente hablar mal de mi familia, sobre la verdad de lo que ocurrió. Tengo demasiadas dudas sobre esa noche, ¿por qué mi hermano me mintió?—le dijo de repente el sujeto.

—¿Por qué me dices esto de repente?—.

—No tengo a quien decirle, me gane el odio de todo el mundo y lo peor es que sé que lo merezco. Quiero tomar una decisión pero deseo conocer las respuestas. Tengo demasiados cabos sueltos, siento que no me lo han dicho todo. Hay muchas cosas mal en Konoha y lo de mi familia es solo la punta del verdadero problema. ¿Hubo intereses de por medio? ¿Orochimaru sabía de eso y se aprovechó de eso para manipularme? No tengo por donde comenzar, no sé qué hacer con mi vida—habló con pura sinceridad el joven.

—No podría jamás entender lo que en verdad te pase, tal vez Naruto sea quien te comprenda mejor. Por eso te molesta que sea feliz, yo también soy tu compañera de equipo, no es justo que solo pienses en él. Soy débil y muy caprichosa, no te entiendo en absoluto lo que pasa por tu cabeza. ¡No eres nada justo con nadie! Aún sigo siendo una niña mimada, no siento dolor porque no lo he vivido, soy muy molesta, un fastidio. Pero aun sigo siendo tu compañera, ¿no puedes siquiera confiar en mi? Tal vez no sea tan fuerte como tú o Naruto, pero cualquier ayuda es peor que nada—.

El joven se quedó callado y había sonado como un regaño de su madre que había muerto hace mucho. ¿Ella también estaba involucrada en ese golpe de estado? Era una Uchiha de élite y debería estar en las reuniones. ¿Qué pecados cometió su familia por orgullo? Había sabido que también había sido una amiga de la madre de Naruto y no le negó que se acercara a él, pero era muy orgulloso para hacer amistad con cualquiera. Aún así, el Uzumaki estaba dentro delas víctimas de los planes de su padre y no se merecía ese destino. Tal vez Itachi algo de razón en querer eliminarnos pero no cubría los huecos en la trama.

—No quiero volver a perder esos lazos. Solo no te vayas, eres una molestia y sobre todo tu voz. Es muy dolor de oídos cuando hablas. Aún así no me desagradas del todo—fue lo que comentó el pelinegro.

—No eres honesto, ¿verdad? Si que me has desilusionado demasiadas veces y no sé porqué sigo loca por tú. Debería ir con el padre de Ino por terapia. No haces más que llorar y quejarte igual que yo. Somos más parecidos de lo que pensé, somos unas molestia para todos—sonrió con cierta ironía la tabla.

En ese momento, Naruto tarareaba feliz y cuando llegó a ese sitio quedó con la boca abierta ya que Sasuke y Sakura se estaban besando sin un motivo específico. El niño sacó una foto instantánea y el ruido de esta alertó a los presentes.

—Vaya, vaya, par de tortolos—sonrió malvadamente el Uzumaki.

—¡Devuélveme eso, perdedor!—reclamó Sasuke entre avergonzado y furioso.

—No—respondió Naruto estilo Bugs Bunny.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi había llegado a la casa de Kahyo y está lo recibió sonriente pero alzó la ceja porque Gai estaba allí y se le quedó mirando a las enormes cejas.

—Lo siento, no pude quitármelo de encima—se quejó el enmascarado molesto.

—Oh, Kakashi. Al fin te conseguiste novia, ¡la juventud arde más intensamente en tu interior! ¡Quiero ser el padrino de bodas!—exclamó el cejudo emocionado.

—¿Es alguna clase de código gay?—susurró la mujer al Jonin.

—No, se cayó de cabeza cuando era bebé. Lo siento por eso—.

La mujer y Kakashi estaban incómodos por el ruido que hacía Gai en la comida pero entretenía bastante a Hakuhyo con sus ocurrencias.

—Así que se conocen desde niños—mencionó Kahyo curiosa.

—Por desgracia—.

—¡Kakashi y yo somos compadres, los mejores amigos!—exclamó el cejudo inspirado.

—Se llevan muy bien—.

—¿Por qué tiene ese corte de cabello tan ridículo?—preguntó curioso el niño.

—Porque es juvenil—.

—Es corte de niña—.

—¡Claro que no!—.

—Son más cejas más grandes que he visto—.

—Es genética, niño—.


	5. Aviso

Este fic continuará en el fic Crisis en Tierras Infinitas Naruhina donde tendrán un final inesperado en un mega crossover.


End file.
